Hinata's troubles
by Asami-chann
Summary: Hinata is attacked and put in danger. Hinata is constantly in danger of dying at any moment, and Kiba is trying his hardest to save her. Who attacked Hinata and how is she controlling Hinata? HinaKiba and a little HinaNaru
1. Chapter 1 Missing and injured

Kiba POV

I sighed as I felt the wind continue to blow past my face.

"Kurenai sensei, she's late," I said as I looked at my sensei.

"I know that Kiba," Kurenai said as she looked around.

"Where could she be? She's never late," I sighed as I sat next to Akamaru, my little white dog.

"She'll be here," Kurenai said as she looks around again. I noticed Shino who was looking at even more bugs. Wouldn't it be enough letting bugs be inside your body?

"Are you sure Kurenai sensei? She's never late," I sighed as Akamaru whimpered.

"It's been an hour and she is always the first," Shino said looking up from the bug that was crawling across his fingers, "there must be something wrong…"

"Ok fine. Let's go look for her," Kurenai sighed as she started to move away. I jumped to my feet.

"You remember what she smells like, don't you Akamaru?" I asked. Akamaru barked in approval. "Okay let's go," I said as I began to run towards the main part of Konoha, with Akamaru in front of me…

Hinata POV 

I ran through the streets in Konoha at a monstrous speed. I held my upper right arm as I ran past a corner, almost knocking over a stall. I heard arguing as I began to focus chakra on my feet, to add extra speed that most people would find unnessesary.

"If you could take less care of your hair then maybe we would be on a mission right now instead of retrieving ramen for Tsunade-sama," Sakura snapped.

"If you didn't make me cut my hair in the preliminaries then I wouldn't have to," Ino shouted.

"That was almost 3 years ago and I didn't make you do anything!" Sakura taunted, "Ino pig!" Sakura noticed me running and raised her hand waving. "Hey Hinata!" Sakura said as I drew closer.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Good morning Ino-chan," I said quickly as I continued to run, drawing closer and closer to the ramen shop. I noticed a blonde boy and a white haired man leave the store as I continued to run.

"Thankyou for the ramen!" Naruto said as he waved to the shopkeeper. Beside Naruto was Jaraiya-sama. I tried to run past Naruto but all I managed to do was crash our shoulders together, which didn't help the overwhelming pain in my arm already. My face turned bright red in embarrassment instead of shyness but I continued to run. Determination keeping me from falling on my feet and passing out at the fact I had even touched Naruto. It was the first time since he left with Jaraiya-sama that I had seen him at all.

"Sorry Naruto-kun!" I said raising my hand to say goodbye as I sped off again.

"She's in a rush isn't she?" Jaraiya said.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered as he turned away. I quickly turned a corner, tripping over a small white thing and landing into a familiar's boy's arms, my head landing on his chest.

"What's the rush?" Kiba asked as I quickly got myself together and stood up straight.

"Sorry Kiba-kun," I said brushing off my jacket. I grabbed my arm again as I felt the pain rush back into my arms.

"Where were you? We've been waiting for over an hour," Kiba said.

"I-I-I… I was… err… sleeping… kind of," I stuttered in a hushed tone. I lowered my head as I felt the pain grow stronger. A single tear rolled off my cheek and embedded it self in the ground.

"What happened to your arm?" Kiba asked as he noticed blood seeping through my fingers.

"Uhh… I-I-I… nothing," I continued to stutter.

"Nothing doesn't explain blood," Kiba said.

"Arff arff!" Akamaru barked. Kiba nodded.

"We better find Kurenai sensei. After I take a look at your arm," Kiba said, "I am sure I have some spare bandages at home…"

"Lord Hiashi," Kurenai said as she walked into Hinata's home, "sorry for the intrusion…" Kurenai bowed. Hiashi looked at Kurenai.

"What is it Kurenai?" Hiashi asked.

"Have you seen Hinata this morning?" Kurenai asked.

"Lord Hiashi! We have no word on Lady Hinata," Neji said as he rushed into the room.

"Hinata is injured?" Kurenai asked, suddenly worried about her pupil.

"Hinata went missing yesterday," Neji explained.

"Missing? Why would Hinata run away?" Kurenai asked. Neji lowered his head.

"She wouldn't. As far as I knew, everything was alright here and I thought she was on a mission until I had to deliver a message to Tsunade-sama yesterday," Hiashi said.

"My students are also looking for her. I am sure between the Hyuuga clan and my students, we will find Hinata," Kurenai said. Hiashi looked at Kurenai.

"If you find Hinata, send her home," Hiashi said. Kurenai nodded and bowed. She opened the door and hurried outside noticing Shino walking past.

"Shino, have you seen Kiba?" Kurenai asked. Shino turned to look at his sensei.

"Why? Where's Hinata?" Shino asked.

"Hinata went missing yesterday," Kurenai explained. Shino thought for a moment.

"I think Kiba is in the streets around the ramen shop," Shino said finally. Kurenai nodded as she began to run towards the ramen shop. She noticed Sakura and Ino arguing like usual.

"Have you seen any of my students?" Kurenai asked.

"I haven't seen Kiba but Shino is over near the Hyuuga compound and Hinata was heading towards Kiba's but not directly there unless she has figured out a short cut," Sakura said.

"I think I saw Kiba but I don't know where he went," Ino said.

"Thankyou," Kurenai said as she bolted towards Kiba's.

"Just a little bit more," I said, "Kiba-kun, that hurts…"

"I'm almost done," Kiba said.

"A-ruff ruff," Akamaru barked. Kiba looked at the little white dog that was barking at the door.

"There, finished," Kiba said as he stood up.

"Thankyou Kiba-kun," I said as I pulled my jacket back over my right arm.

"Lady Hinata! Lady Hinata! Is that you in there?" Neji's voice said from outside. Hinata quickly stood.

"Lady Hinata," Kiba questioned, giving a confused look, "I remember. Your father is Lord Hiashi…" I nodded as she walked towards the door. I opened it to see Neji's relieved face.

"So you were here all night," Neji said.

"What? No," I said quickly.

"Stop fucking with your boyfriend. Lord Hiashi has the whole of the Hyuuga clan out looking for you," Neji said.

"Boyfriend?" Kiba asked as Neji pushed the door open, "Who do you think I am?"

"Inuzuka Kiba," Neji said, "Lady Hinata let's go before your father gets the whole of Konoha looking for you. He already has Kurenai and Shino…"

"Why has father got the whole clan looking for me?" I asked.

"Because you didn't come home yesterday. You better have a better explanation than I was fucking my boyfriend because I doubt he'll be too happy about that," Neji said.

"Kiba-kun…" I stuttered.

"I am not her boyfriend," Kiba said.

"Okay then Lady Hinata, why were you here then?" Neji asked.

"I wasn't here last night. I only came here with Kiba because Kiba was going to help me put bandages on my arm," I stuttered. Neji noticed the blood stain on my jacket.

"I see. Now, Lady Hinata, if you weren't here then where were you?" Neji asked.

"I-I-I…" I stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. Let's hurry back to the Hyuuga compound," Neji said. I nodded as we quickly ran.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kiba called as he caught up with Akamaru in his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares

Hey there readers! I would like to thank you for reading my story and I think you are all great! But you can be awesome if you comment! Comments (both flame and constructive. Or even just to say hi!) are loved hugs keyboard Don't be afraid… I love you… jokes. Now I have scared you, it would be a good idea if you read my story. Any who. I want to say thanks to Frog Lady (It's been ages!) Cat girl R and S fan and neko-spy-007 for commenting! Sorry Frog Lady, I know that every line is talking and there are no frogs in this chapter… I think I might add some in later chapters. First, I will make the chapters a bit longer…   
Hinata POV 

"Lady Hinata, what did you do to your arm?" Neji asked as I sat down on a couch engulfing myself in yet another book.

"Why are you suddenly interested in what happens to me?" I asked. Neji shrugged.

"I think the fact I am your cousin and it's my job to protect you covers it," Neji said, "So tell me. It's about time you change you bandages to clean ones anyway…"

"I-I-I…why do you have any business in it anyway?" I asked holding my arm as the pain came back to my arm.

"Because it is my job to protect you," Neji repeated.

"I don't need protecting! I am a kunoichi," I exclaimed. I could hear footsteps but I ignored them.

"I am a ninja as well but that doesn't change the fact you are Lady Hinata, heir to the Hyuuga clan and if you die, the roll of heir and leader will be handed over to Hanabi," Neji said.

"What's wrong with Hanabi being leader of the Hyuuga clan?" I asked.

"Nothing Lady Hinata. It's in my best interests to know what's going on," Neji argued.

"Don't fuck with me! I know that everyday you wish your father was born first because you think I am to weak to be leader of our clan," I swore.

"Hinata!" Hiashi's voice said from the corridor.

"I know you were to busy fucking your boyfriend last night as you neglected your duties here," Neji snapped back.

"Neji!" Hiashi scolded, "What is with you two?"

"Sorry Lord Hiashi," Neji said as he lowered his head and bowed.

"What could you be arguing about at this time of night?" Hiashi asked.

"Never mind father," I muttered.

"Hinata has a wound on her upper right arm that seems to be disrupting one of her chakra points," Neji explained. Hiashi looked at Hinata.

"Don't worry about it. It is only a little wound that will heal over in a few days," I muttered trying to smile. I tried to move my legs but they wouldn't move.

"What is this about having a boyfriend?" Hiashi asked.

"Kiba is a teammate, not my boyfriend. He was helping me put bandages on my arm but last night I wasn't at Kiba's. I was alone," I muttered so softly it could barely be heard. Hiashi frowned.

"We will talk about it in the morning," Hiashi said. I tried to move my fingers but they were nub. Hiashi walked back through the corridor.

"I can't feel my fingers," I muttered to myself.

"Are you going to bed?" Neji asked.

"In a minute," I said. My upper arm was throbbing. Neji stood in the doorway.

"Your legs are asleep aren't they?" Neji said as he came over and draped my left arm over his shoulders. I tried to walk but my arms collapsed beneath me. "You are hopeless," Neji said as he lifted me onto his back, "Now, its time to go to sleep," Neji said as my eyes closed over and the pain gently lifting away.

_I looked around me to see the skies and trees around me darkening quickly. There was an essence of blood lust and the ambition to kill around me but the surroundings seemed familiar. Had I been here before?_

"_Hello Hinata-sama," Someone said from the darkness of the trees. I looked around noticing the pain in my arm grow stronger._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Why Hinata-sama, you don't remember me?" The feminine figure said as she appeared out of no where. The girl looked between Kurenai sensei's age and my own. She had her hair in a pony tail and it was straight apart from a slight flick at the bottom. She wore dark denim jeans and a black top that had a back cat camouflaged on it. She walked up to me and leaned over my right shoulder as I stood shakily. "I gave you that stab wound with these two," she whispered in my ear as she stood up straight and placed her hand up like a gun. I felt the pain in my arm again._

"Lady Hinata!" I hear Neji's voice ringing in my ears as he shook my shoulders.

"Neji-kun?" I asked as I sat up holding my arm which was still throbbing.

"You are going to be late again if you don't get up," Neji said as he backed away. He looked at the blood stains on my arm and sheets. "What did you do?" Neji asked, becoming impatient.

"I didn't do anything," I said as I quickly got up and pushed Neji out of the room and closed the door. I pulled on a pair of fresh pants and rolled up my bloody sleeve. The wound had started to heal over and was healing in front of my eyes. It left a strange pattern but there was still a slit through the middle that left a sight dribble of blood but it still hurt like hell. I grabbed another bandage and loosely fixed it, trying to rush around to find a fresh top and jacket. I pulled them on quickly as I rushed out and put a piece of toasts in the toaster before I collected my ninja gear. I grabbed the toast quickly and ran out the door, not bothering to put anything on it. I rushed out the door and ran through the main streets but began to walk as I got closer to the destination. I was heading to just outside Konoha. I was early and so, Neji-kun had tricked me. I sat down and leaned on a tree and leant backwards before I fell asleep in exhaustion. I opened my eyes to something wet. I looked at the little white dog that was licking my face.

"Akamaru! Get off Hinata," Kiba said as he ran up behind him. I grabbed the little dog and pulled it away gently, just managing a small giggle. "Sorry Hinata. I think Akamaru was just happy to see that you haven't gone missing again," Kiba laughed. I smiled. "I see you arm is better than it was yesterday," Kiba said pointing at a clean sleeve.

"I guess so," I muttered as I remembered the dream.

"So what happened?" Kiba said sitting down.

"Uh… I…" I stuttered.

"What's wrong? It can't be that bad," Kiba said, his smile fading.

"I-I-I," I continued to stutter.

"What was it? That was a stab wound. I think I deserve an explanation," Kiba said.

"I-I-I…" I stuttered.

"What?" Kiba said.

"I can't remember?" I muttered.

"You can't remember?" Kiba asked. I lowered my head. "You have to remember something," Kiba nagged.

"All I remember is that I got this from it," I said raising on sleeve to show the pattern and single scar replacing the stab wound that was there earlier this morning.

"What? That was a stab wound. It couldn't heal that quickly. Akamaru and I saw the wound," Kiba said looking at the arm. I pulled my sleeve back down.

"Please Kiba-kun. Don't tell anybody about this. Not even Neji, Hiashi or Kurenai sensei," I pleaded.

"What's wrong with you? Do you think I would go around telling everybody about your mystery stab wound? Although, it might be a good idea showing it to Tsunade-sama because there is a strange pattern around it," Kiba said patting my shoulder as he stood.

"I saw the person who did it to me," I muttered to myself so softly I was sure Kiba couldn't hear it.

"What? Who was it?" Kiba asked. I looked at him.

"I don't know her…" I started softly.

"Her?" Kiba asked. I nodded.

"I don't know her name but if you had to guess what created this, what do you think would?" I asked.

"Someone with a special tag on a kunai," Kiba said trying to recall the shape of the wound. I held up two fingers like a gun. "What? Is anyone near?" Kiba asked.

"No. The woman used her two fingers," I muttered.

"How old is this woman and do you have any idea what she looks like?" Kiba asked as he squatted beside me.

"She is younger than Kurenai sensei but is older than us. I would say in between Iruka-sensei and Itachi Uchiha's age," I tried to recall, "And she wore dark denim jeans and a black top with a black cat that was hard to make out in the dark…"

"Anything else?" Kiba asked.

"She was blonde with a ponytail that reached her shoulders and her nails were pure black, shaped similar to a cats and that is all I can remember," I said.

"Knowing her and the skill she would most likely be at she would most likely change her main appearance like clothing and the style of her hair each day but something will stay the same. Did you see anything that could be different?" Kiba asked. I shook my head.

"Good morning Hinata. Good morning Kiba," Kurenai said as she walked up. I stood suddenly, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei," I said bowing.

"Good morning," Kiba said. He looked around and Akamaru barked and someone came out of a tree.

"Good morning Shino-kun," I said.

"Yeah, good morning," Shino said.

"Well since we are all here we should start training," Kurenai smiled.

"You are in an awfully good mood today," Kiba muttered to himself. I tried to move my right hand but nothing happened. I tried at little harder.

"Is everything alright Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"No. Everything is fine," I said.

"Are you sure? You look tired or worried," Kurenai asked.

"I am sure. I had plenty of sleep and there's nothing for me to worry about," I smiled. My voice was soft as usual. Kiba looked at me, concerned.

"I don't want you training if you are going to slack or fall asleep," Kurenai said.

"I am fine Kurenai-sensei," I said again. Kurenai nodded.

"Okay. Today we are training techniques that don't use much chakra," Kurenai said, "Shino will be with me first, then Kiba and then Hinata. Until then, fight the other who is not fighting me. This is training so don't kill each other…" We all nodded. "Good. I will be in this direction. When I say swap, we swap," Kurenai explained. Shino followed Kurenai as Kiba stood up.

"I suppose you are going to tell me you are fine aren't you so there is no point in arguing," Kiba sighed. I tried to move my right wrist but I couldn't move that either but I could still use my elbow.

"Don't go easy on me. We are here to train," I said. Kiba nodded.

My eyes became blurred but returned to normal vision as I noticed Kiba barely missing my face.

"Why aren't you using your right arm?" Kiba asked.

"I-I-I… I can't," I muttered. My eyes blurred for about 10 seconds before returning to normal sight again.

"You can't?" Kiba asked. I dodged his kunai as I felt my stomach churn and the pain in my arm grow stronger. I nodded as I stopped and stood across from Kiba, ready to attack or defend. "What do you mean you can't?" Kiba asked. I shrugged.

"I can't use anything below my elbow," I muttered. Kiba sighed.

"This has gone on long enough. Either you tell Kurenai sensei or I tell her because I am not here to watch to fall over constantly for something that you could stop with your pinky," Kiba said.

"I would if I could move my pinky," I muttered, "Please Kiba-kun. Don't tell Kurenai…" My breathing slowly became harder as my eyes blurred again. I felt the pain in my arm increase intensely, leaving me defenseless.

"Hinata, I am not doing this because I don't want to train. You can barely stand on your feet," Kiba said.

"Kiba…kun… I… can't…breathe," I muttered as I fell to my backwards.

"Hinata!" Kiba said as I felt his warm arms grab me before I hit the ground.

"can't… breathe…" I muttered again.

Kiba POV 

I rushed to Hinata's side, catching her falling body.

"What is wrong with you Hinata?" I said trying to get her to reply, "Damn it!" I lifted her limp body and set off in the direction Kurenai said she would be training at. I could feel Hinata's breathing slow as I continued to move. "Kurenai-sensei! Shino!" I yelled desperately, "Damn it. I have no choice. Neji is going to hate me even more for this…" I put her on the ground and undid her jacket and tried to feel for a pulse. When I eventually found one, it was fading quickly. I leaned over, one hand still on her chest.

"What are you doing?" Shino's voice said.

"Shino. Help. Hinata…" I stuttered.

"You were trying to kiss her while she was asleep weren't you?" Shino accused.

"No… We were training and…um…" I stuttered. _Brilliant Kiba. The only thing you have managed is to get yourself into more trouble, _I thought to myself.

"What happened? You knocked her out so you thought maybe I should kiss her and see if she wakes up like sleeping beauty?" Shino said.

"No. If you haven't noticed, there is barely a scratch on Hinata," I said.

"Hinata!" Kurenai said rushing over, "What happened?"

"Hinata passed out and she stopped breathing," I said looking at Shino in the eyes, or his sunglasses because I couldn't see his eyes. Kurenai kneeled over and tried to find a pulse herself.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Now," Kurenai said as she noticed me already picking her up. We all hurried into town finding Tsunade on a walk.

"Tsunade-sama!" I yelled.

"Huh? Kiba? Shino? Kurenai?" Tsunade asked before looking at the body in my hands, "What happened to Hinata?"

"She passed out in training and stopped breathing and I can't find a pulse," Kurenai said.

"Any idea what happened?" Tsunade said looking at the blood that was dripping from the jacket.

"Damn it!" I said.

"What?" Shino asked, "Obviously you did hit her…"

"No, she had that when she returned yesterday," I said.

"Does it have any relevance to this?" Tsunade asked. I tightened my grip on Hinata's clothes.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji's voice said.

"Kiba! Talk," Tsunade ordered.

"Hinata told me all she could remember of the night she went missing. She has forgotten everything apart from what the person who hurt her looks like and what they used," I explained.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

"This isn't possible. There are 10 of her chakra points around her hand that have been closed and a few around her shoulder," Neji said.

"What?" Tsunade asked, "Kiba talk…"

"The woman who attacked Hinata used two fingers and dug them into her right arm, just under the shoulder leaving a stab wound similar to one a kunai would leave. The wound has already healed over except for a thin scar and a strange pattern that looks kind of like kanji," I said. Tsunade pulled at the jacket and tore the sleeve of her top before taking the bandages.

"There is no doubt this is kanji. This is a unique genjutsu that is only able to be used by one bloodline," Tsunade said.

"Do you know how to stop it?" I asked.

"It's tricky. Even though the medical treatment was a temporary success, there is only one person other than the people in that bloodline who can break the seal," Tsunade said.

I placed Hinata on the medical bed before moving backwards.

"Who is it who can save Hinata?" Kurenai said. Tsunade lowered her head.

"Orochimaru," Tsunade muttered.

"What about the people in the bloodline?" Neji asked.

"There is only two left and the last I remember they both work for Orochimaru," Tsunade said.

"Damn it!" I said slamming my fist against the wall.

"Well I best be going so I can help you with the cure. Call me or one of the medical-nins if anything bad happens," Tsunade said leaving the room.

"If you have done anything to Lady Hinata I will personally kill you," Neji said grabbing me by my clothes that are on my chest and lifting me into the air.

"I didn't do anything!" I pleaded.

"Neji, put him down," Kurenai said. Neji threw me into the wall.

"Right. I am going to believe you when I found Hinata at your place," Neji muttered to himself.

"Now we have stopped fighting, it would be a good time to explain what did happen," Kurenai said.

"I don't know everything because she only told me what she could remember. She was training and a woman attacked her," I said.

"And?" Neji asked.

"And that is all she can remember," I shrugged, "Oh and the slit on her arm was a stab wound like she was stabbed with a kunai yesterday…"

Hinata POV 

_I felt pressure in my right arm as I sat up, trying to move. My heart beats were uneven as I tried to stand._

"_Hinata-sama, I have been waiting a long time for you to get back. I suppose it was better to talk to you in a dream I can simulate in your mind or risk getting caught," said the same female from before._

"_What is your name?" I asked as the pain in my arm grew stronger._

"I suppose I should tell you know. My name is Asami," the woman said. I calculated it all in my mind. There was a clan with a girl named Asami and they had a thing for cats.

"_You are Asami Ma-Ma," I stuttered trying to think of the name._

"_Matsuda," Asami completed. I felt my heart skip a few beats. "So now you remember me," Asami sighed._

"_I don't. I just remember the name," I stuttered._

"_That's sad. I think I am going to cry," Asami said, sarcasm dripping from her breath._

"_What did you do to my arm?" I asked hesitantly._

"_Well I injured and scarred you if that is what you mean," Asami said._

"_No, what is it doing to me?" I asked._

"_Oh. I forgot that you didn't get the explanation. That cut is a part of a sealing jutsu and with that, I can create and interfere with brainwaves, along with putting you in a lot of pain and discomfort. The longer the seal is like that, the more pain you will feel. Also, by putting my chakra into it, I originally cut off one chakra point and it slowly closes off the others. Starting at the furthest reachable point in that part of the body. Thus, it has closed off the chakra points around your hands and the blood loss can made the blood flow through your body slower and thus, you can't use certain parts of you body because it is trying to defeat the virus like seal in your body. Do you understand or do I need to go through it again?" Asami said._

"_No. I think I understand. So how do I get the seal out," I asked._

"_Only a Matsuda can. I suppose Orochimaru knows but he makes it twice as painful," Asami said._

"_You're a Matsuda. Can't you take it off?" I asked quietly._

"_You are a quiet one. You should learn to speak louder. I could take it off but first I need a few favors," Asami said._

"_Favors?" I asked._

"_Yes. The first is to deliver a message to Tsunade. But, if you tell anyone who I am or what you are or have to do, the seal will stay on and at this rate, you will die in less than a month," Asami said._

"What is the message?" I asked hesitantly. Every step Asami took towards me, I could feel the pain increase.

"_You will see a black cat and it will have an envelope in its mouth. Take the envelope and .put it on her desk but don't let anyone see you. Say someone you don't know gave it to you to deliver. But now. I think just to make sure the message is clear, I might just make things a little worse," Asami said as she continued to walk closer, moving her hands. She placed the same two fingers that she stabbed me with on my scar and the writing twirled and the patterns covered my arm. "I want to see how much pain Hinata-sama can bare," Asami taunted as the pain got worse and worse. "I want to see Hinata-sama cry out in pain," Asami taunted again. She kept her hand there, letting the pain increase at a rapid rate. The pain was getting to almost unbearable._

Come on Hinata. This is nothing. Just don't cry… _I thought to myself as I grabbed my arm and pulled it even closer to my body, trying to stop it or decrease it somehow. I held my arm tighter._

"_Hinata-sama, the longer you hold onto your pain, the more it hurts," Asami said pressing into the scar as if it was a bruise. The pain was becoming even stronger and it was getting harder to fight. I held my arm tighter to fight off the pain. I closed my eyes and felt the pain increase, higher and higher. I couldn't do anything. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't do anything but hold my arm, let tears run down my cheeks like a water fountain. All I could hear was someone scream and scream and scream and scream…_

…and scream and scream and scream and scream… I sat up holding onto my arm as if it had fallen off. I heard the screaming coming and coming until it dawned on me. I was the one screaming.

"Hinata!" I hear someone say from outside. My eyes were burning, and every single part of my arm was screaming itself. A blonde boy came running into the room and stood beside the bed with one hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and everything appeared white until they fit in amongst the light. I noticed the bleach white sheets except for the new blood stains that had appeared. I held my arm tighter as I leaned forward and the screaming stopped. I tried to breathe normally but they didn't work. I turned my head, with tears of pain rolling down my cheeks. It was Naruto that had run in the room. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked. I tried to nod but tears rolled down my cheek. Naruto put his hand on my shoulder. My face would have gone red but it was as pale as a vampire's. "Why did you scream?" Naruto asked. My breaths were still uneven and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked. I breathed in deeply and swallowed.

"My…arm…" I stuttered softly.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked. My heart beats were uneven and my heart was constantly changing from to fast to slow.

"My arm… it's…" I stuttered. I held in another scream of pain.

"What happened?" Naruto asked again. I held my arm tighter letting more tears run down my cheek.

"Naruto…kun…get…Tsunade-sa…" I stuttered as I leant forward. Naruto nodded and ran out of the room. "Please Naruto-kun…" I said as I felt my breathing become heavy. I laid back on my pillow and starred at the ceiling. "Hurry…"

Naruto POV 

I rushed through the halls.

"Where is she?" I said as I hurried around. I pushed open the door and almost fell flat on my face.

"I hope you are not here just to tell me you want another mission," Tsunade said.

"No Granny Tsunade. I need your help at the hospital," I said as I stood up straight.

"Take Shizune or Sakura. I am busy," Tsunade said.

"You don't understand Granny Tsunade…"

"If you keep calling me Granny Tsunade I am going to break your spine so you walk like an old grandpa,"

"It's Hinata,"

"Hinata?!" Tsunade asked as she stood up, hands flat on the table.

"What is wrong with Hinata?" Shizune asked.

"I am afraid they are back," Tsunade said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Shizune, did you hear the story of the clan from the village in the sound?" Tsunade asked.

"No, why Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked holding Ton-ton to her chest.

"You can tell your stories later. Hinata is in trouble and I have absolutely no idea what is going on," I reasoned.

"This is relevant Naruto and so you can either listen and understand what is happening or run off and don't know anything," Tsunade said. I sat down grumpily.

"Good. In the early stages of Konoha we had many of the people from the minor villages join us to create what we have today. During the midst of a war between the sand and the sound, a clan from the sound village came to Konoha and was able to stay in agreement to be people who will help protect Konoha. This clan specialized in the opposite to the Inuzuka clan as they have cats as their companions. This created a small war that only stopped 15 years ago," Tsunade said, "When the nine-tailed fox attacked Konoha…"

"and? We are in a rush. If I remember correctly, I came in here to get you so you can help save Hinata," I said.

"Naruto, I guess you don't know the story…" Tsunade concluded.

"Don't know? I am part of the story," I said.

"So then you do know," Tsunade said.

"Only that when the nine tailed fox swung its tail, it caused tsunamis and mountains to collapse and the fourth Hokage stopped it by sealing it in a new born baby that just had it's umbilical cord cut. Aka, me. But that's all I know," I said.

"Okay, thanks for sharing. Now, to the story, The clan fought against the fox and all died but two. One child and her uncle," Tsunade said.

"What happened to them?" Shizune asked.

"The uncle left the child in Konoha and the child went to the academy, graduating at only 8 years old. The uncle left Konoha with Orochimaru and worked by his side. The child, went missing after her 12th birthday and is thought to be with Orochimaru as well. But as you know, the child wasn't seen with Orochimaru at the chunin exams almost 3 years ago," Tsunade said.

"Great. Now we have heard the story can we save Hinata now?" I nagged.

"Why do you keep calling them 'child' instead of he, she or their name," Shizune asked.

"Because the name hasn't been spoken of in 8 years," Tsunade said.

"Just tell us so we can hurry up!" I continued to nag.

"_She _graduated with Itachi Uchiha," Tsunade said. I froze.

"Itachi…Uchiha?" I stuttered.

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama. You are not telling me that _she _is back," Shizune said gripping Ton-ton tighter.

"Who is she so we can hurry up and go to Hinata," I said impatiently.

"I don't know if she is back but she is the only one who can perform that seal. It is possible Orochimaru might have used her body when Sasuke was late," Tsunade said.

"So its possible that Orochimaru is behind this," Shizune said.

"If you are not coming, I will go get Sakura or another medical ninja," I said heading for the door.

"It won't work. There is only one way to get it off," Tsunade said.

"It?" I asked.

"The seal," Tsunade said. She moved away from her desk. "Well come on," Tsunade said as she began to run, really fast.

"Hey wait up," I said as I followed beside Shizune. Before I could see anything that was going on, we were inside the hospital and Tsunade was trying to get into Hinata's room.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Tsunade said as she finally opened the door. She went straight to Hinata's side and pulled of the jacket and pulled at the neck of her top so it would show the top of her arm. "Damn it," Tsunade said, "Naruto get out for a minute…"

"What? You expect me to get out?" I asked.

"Naruto! Get out," Tsunade yelled. I stepped back, almost frightened of Tsunade. I opened the door and stepped outside and leaned against the door. I slid down until I was at the floor but I could hear the commotion that was going on inside. "Shizune. Make sure no one comes in or can see what is going on in here," Tsunade screamed. Shizune pulled a blind over the window on the door and then locked it.

Tsunade POV 

My heart was skipping 2 beats at a time.

"Shizune. Help me with Hinata," I called as I pulled at the top, removing it so I could get to the wound. "The seal is spreading. DAMN IT!" I yelled. Shizune ran to my side. There was nothing but a small scar that was surrounded by kanji like symbols.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said.

"What Shizune?" I said impatiently.

"What do you want me to do?" Shizune asked.

"Heal the wound for a minute," I said trying to think, _Matsuda seal, Matsuda seal, Matsuda seal…cat…Matsuda… _

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said.

"What?" I asked impatiently, rubbing my head.

"The wound won't heal," Shizune said. I walked over and pushed Shizune out of the way. I bit my finger and placed my hand on Hinata's arm. The amount of chakra I was using was visible to the naked eye. I heard footsteps outside.

"Naruto? Why are you sitting outside Hinata's door?" Kiba's voice echoed.

"Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Granny Tsunade kicked me out," Naruto pouted.

"SHUT UP OUT THERE," I yelled outside. There was silence outside.

"Why is Tsunade-sama yelling?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata has some kind of seal on her arm that can only be made by some girl who is somewhere around 20 and Tsunade doesn't know how to fix it," Naruto explained.

"I KNOW HOW. IT'S JUST VERY CHALLENGING TO GET A MISSING NINJA TO AGREE WITH YOU AND DO YOU A FAVOR," I yelled again.

"IF YOU ARE GOING TO TALK TO US, COME OUT AND TALK INSTEAD OF YELLING!" Naruto yelled back. I pulled my hand away and re-dressed Hinata, completely bandaging her right arm and not bothering to put Hinata's jacket back on her. I felt for a pulse and found one that was very weak. She was breathing unevenly.

Hinata POV 

I opened my eyes to see a figure with blonde hair hanging over my body.

"Naruto-kun?" I asked as I tried to make out who it was.

"Do I look that much like a guy? Shizune, open the door," Tsunade's voice said.

"Tsunade-sama," I said as I tried to sit up. Tsunade put one finger on my chest and stopped me. My heart was racing as the pain faded to nothing. My eyes started clearing as I saw everyone was around me. I squeezed my right hand into a fist. Or I thought I did.

"Hinata," Kiba said.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Naruto's voice echoed. I sat up rubbing my head.

"I-I-I… I don't know," I muttered. Naruto frowned.

"Just take it easy. You won't be training until you get better unless you enjoy being in the hospital," Tsunade said. I had the strangest feeling to laugh but I held it in.

"Lady Hinata, are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just cut it with the Lady Hinata stuff," I muttered as I tried to get out of the bed. Kurenai put one hand on my right shoulder and held me down. I prepared myself for a shot of pain but nothing happened.

"You passed out," Shino started.

"Twice," Naruto corrected.

"Twice?" Kurenai asked.

_Three times, _I thought to myself.

"Hinata, are you sure you are okay?" Kurenai asked.

"Haven't felt better in days," I smiled abnormally.

"In the last two days you have gone missing, returned, passed out twice. Anything else?" Kiba said.

"I haven't slept properly for longer than 10 minutes," I said, _and I was attacked, stabbed, blamed, misinterpreted and insulted. _Neji frowned.

"So you're in the hospital because you needed sleep. What were you doing last night?" Neji asked. I shrugged.

"I was starring at the ceiling because I couldn't sleep," I muttered.

"We are in here because Hinata stopped breathing and almost died in training this morning," Kiba said.

"If you don't shut up I will sow your mouth together with chakra strings so you cannot take your lips apart," Neji threatened.

"What's your problem and why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I am here because Tsunade-sama won't give me a mission so Lord Hiashi has me working my ass off and all I want to do is throw someone through a brick wall," Neji said.

"I offered you a mission," Tsunade shrugged.

"I remember. Go and deliver a bowl of ramen to someone just outside town. Hardly a mission," Neji said.

"Is it my fault we are short on missions?" Tsunade asked.

"Can we leave debates until we are out of the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"If you don't shut it I will throw you through the wall," Neji said.

"Try,"

"Guys. Could you both shut up and please not argue for a minute," I said rubbing my temples.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" Neji asked pulling me up with the front of my shirt.

"Neji put her down," Kurenai said. I put my left hand at his chest and released chakra, sending him backwards across the room.

"Hinata. I told you no training," Tsunade scolded.

"One, you sound like my mother and two, I wasn't training. It was self defense," I said.

**That's a really bad way to end a chapter but if I didn't end it there I would be still going for ages… Remember, both comments and flame are loved by me. It kind of makes sense. I guess. Anyway. Pwease comment!! The next chapter will be up soon…**

**Thanks**

**x.OAsami.MatsudaO.x**


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Asami

I am starting this chapter differently. As there are many of Hinata's dreams in the story so far, Asami was dreaming about the first time she used the Matsuda seal. R&R!!! Asami POV 

_My eyes close around me as my heart begins to sink. The darkness is eerie in the familiar night. Why would I be afraid? I am basically nocturnal and nothing will stop me. Not until I achieve my dream. My fist closed together as my mind is no longer clear. My breathing was abnormal as I felt my lungs start to collapse._

"Not…again," I mutter as I hold my head in my hands, "Not now…" My hands turn into fists as I helplessly fall in a heap. "Why? Why me?" My heart is racing but suddenly it slowed until it had almost stopped. I looked into the moonlit lake that was in front of me as I fell to my knees. My eyes glowed red as chakra freely flowed around me.

"_Asami-chan! Asami-chan!" Keiichi called as he ran behind me._

"_Go away older brother," I ordered. Keiichi, my older brother approached, his pure black hair shining in the dim light. He was much taller than me and he was just under twice my age._

"_Asami, Shizuka is looking for you in the main house with the third," Keiichi said._

"_I said go away," I screamed as I put both my hands on the ground._

"_Asami, Shizuka says it's of importance and your role in our clan," Keiichi said as he held my shoulder. My arms began to shake as I gripped the grass. A slight twinkle of fire appeared but I blew it out before Keiichi could see. Keiichi sighed. "If you cannot come back by yourself then I will have to carry you," Keiichi sighed as he grabbed me by the waist._

"_Older brother! Put me down!" I started yelling and thrashing my arms and legs around to break free._

"_You're in a bad mood today. Worse than usual," Keiichi laughed as he held me over his shoulder. I moved my hands quickly, trying to remember the movements I had read in the clan's library._

"_Matsuda seal," I yelled as I dug my nails into his left shoulder. Keiichi opened his mouth wide as he dropped me and fell to his knees. I landed flat on my feet. Keiichi looked at me with wide eyes and started to struggle breathing._

"_Little sister…you can use the…" Keiichi spluttered. I started to run far away._

"_Damn it. Damn it! Why me?" I asked as I ran as far away as possible with tears streaming down my face._

"_Asami!" I heard Keiichi yell as he ran towards me. I looked behind me but Keiichi was nowhere to be seen. I turned in front of me and saw Keiichi standing there, grabbing me tightly before I fell flat on my face. He smiled at me but I couldn't think of anything else but what I had done. "Asami, there is no need to be ashamed if you can use the Matsuda seal," Keiichi smiled, "come on, lets go to Shizuka and tell her of the new skill…" I shook my head. I tried to move away but he held my arm. I could feel the blood dripping from his arm as if it was dripping from my own._

"_I can't," I stuttered. The wind blew past my face. Keiichi gave a puzzled look._

"_Why not Asami? There has been no one who has been able to use the Matsuda seal in over 300 years and you can and you are merely 12 years old," Keiichi asked._

"_Because in an hour, you will be dead. The only people who can take it off is someone who can use the seal and I-I…"Asami said, "I have to leave Konoha…"_

"_Why Asami? Why do you have to leave?" Keiichi asked holding my shoulders. I looked away, staring at a little blue bird that couldn't fly. A charge of chakra left my hand and went straight into the bird instantly killing it. " Where are you going Asami?" Keiichi asked as shook my shoulder._

"_I am not like you! I am different. Haven't you noticed the people staring at me like I am a monster? Haven't you noticed that I am not like anyone else in this clan?" I started to yell. Keiichi kneeled down and held my chin, turning it so he could look into my eyes._

"_What are you talking about? The clan looks at you the same way as they look at me," Keiichi said as he tried to smile._

"_Don't be an idiot older brother! You do know the way the clan looks at me, the way the clan speaks about me. Shizuka is waiting with the third to talk to you about me leaving the village because the clan isn't safe while I am around. I am not the same as you," I yelled as I slapped him across the face. I began to run again as far away as possible. I didn't turn my head as streams of tears ran down my face. I continued to run, my eyes closed from the water that was still sitting around them. I ran into a man's chest, not realising whom it was as I edged away from the village. He put his arms around me, hugging me until the sobbing stopped. I looked up at his pale white face and fell to my knees. I looked up at his slitted eyes and I wasn't scared._

"_Asami, Have you chosen to come with me yet?" the man asked. I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Good my child. Shall we go to your uncle and the rest of your new family?" the man asked. His voice was eerie as he licked his lips. We began to walk through the dark night as the breeze caressed around the tears in my clothing from training._

"_Orochimaru-sama…" I stuttered. The man looked at me._

"_Yes what is it, Asami-san?" Orochimaru asked._

"_Where is Anko-chan?" I asked. I saw a smile tug on Orochimaru's lips bringing shivers down my cold spine._

"_She had to go back to Konoha. Were you able to use 'it'?" Orochimaru asked. He was the same as always. Only worried about power._

"_Yes Orochimaru-sama," I said as I bowed my head and looked at my clothes. I wore black three quarter pants and a purple top with purple netting that covered it. Orochimaru looked at my shaking body and began to laugh. Although his speech somewhat reminded me of a female's, he was most definitely the most scary and powerful person I know. Although Itachi's power was similar to Orochimaru's own. He threw a something at me and I caught it in my hands. It was black and longer than I expected. It was a jacket as I pulled it over my shoulders and looked at it as it reached to my ankles._

"_Did you get rid of your foolish brother?" Orochimaru asked. I nodded once._

"_That is who I used 'it' on," I muttered. I felt his hand on my shoulder._

"Well done my child…" 

I sat up slowly as I felt the pain I had endured fade.

_Why is this one harder than the rest? Why can't I control her as easily? _I thought to myself. I looked at the somewhat familiar surroundings. Where did I lead myself yesterday so I could contact Hinata-sama? It dawned on me. I walked a few steps out of the trees and saw a lake that was almost dyed blood red. I looked into the water examining the reflection that came. All I could see was Orochimaru's face in the water. I bit my thumb and placed it on the ground as I looked at my little black kitten I had summoned. I stroked it gently as I looked at the reflection the lake remained to show. The kitten lapped up some of the water in its tongue and the reflection disappeared. I put and envelope in the kitten's mouth as it turned its head on the side.

"Take it to Hinata-sama and then return to me once she takes it from you," I said stroking its soft, delicate coat. The kitten purred and looked at me with its abnormally blue eyes. "Go on Yukiko," I said stroking her one more before turning back to the lake. This time I saw a different person in the lake. My heart skipped several beats as I felt my limbs start to shake. I leaned forward on my hands, as I looked at the refection a lot better. The young man, just older than myself stared back at me. I looked at the same blue eyes and black hair that was familiar. The black pants and vest that he had received in becoming a chunin. I slammed my fist on the ground and rolled onto my back. "Damn it Orochimaru-sama! You dirty bastard!" I swore as I sat down, crossing my legs and closing my eyes.

**Hinata POV**

I noticed a black cat on my window sill that had some sort of envelope in its mouth. I pulled it out of the cat's mouth and stroked it while I looked at the front. It was addressed to Tsunade as expected. I slipped out the doorway and ran down the hall, quickly moving so I wasn't seen. I ran through out the building and jumped onto the roof of the building beside it. I jumped from building to building until I reached the window beside Tsunade's office. I climbed through because there was no one inside. It had been vacant for a while. I walked into the hallway and knocked gently on Tsunade's door. I opened the door slowly and looked inside but no one was there. I slipped inside and closed the door behind me. I quickly placed the envelope on Tsunade's desk and looked around. I could hear Tsunade yelling just outside the door. Without thought, I opened the window and jumped out onto another building then continued to jump from building to building until I reached the top of the hospital. I felt something unusual come over me as my head began to spin. I put my left hand against my forehead as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Hinata-sama, let me borrow your body so I can bring you to me, _Asami's voice rang in my head. My legs began to walk and my body sat, though I wasn't the one controlling it. Kiba stepped out of the stairway and stopped.

"Hinata, you're meant to be in bed," Kiba said as he walked towards me. My body stood and walked towards him.

_Stop walking! I said stop! _I pleaded in my head but my body didn't obey. My mouth opened and began to speak. "Hey there handsome," was the words that rolled off my tongue in a stuttering babble.

_Ahh! Get out! Get out! Get out! _I pleaded again.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Kiba asked as he stopped two centimetres from my face.

"I am fine now you're here Kiba-kun," my mouth muttered as my finger sat on Kiba's chest.

"You are meant to be inside. Kurenai sensei has us running left right and centre to find you," Kiba said pushing my finger away.

"Until someone stops training or finishes what they have to do, I am alone. It's better to come outside and breathe in some fresh air," My mouth said moving closer to Kiba. _Get out of my head Asami. If you don't get out I swear I will kill you, _I tried to threaten. My right hand came up to my head and rubbed it..

"Hinata, you should get back inside," Kiba said, grabbing my arm.

"Come on, please Kiba-kun. Just a little bit longer," the words said as the rolled from my mouth. I held Kiba's hand in mine and Kiba frowned.

"Hinata, you aren't acting normal. Are you sure you are okay?" Kiba asked.

"I haven't felt better in a long time," my mouth muttered as my body was right against his. My lips touched his as I felt like screaming in horror. His body was warm as my arms wrapped around his shoulders. Kiba put his arms around my body as his body seemed even warmer now we were pressed together. _Asami, when I get my hands on you I swear I will tear you in half. GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! _I screamed in my head. Pain slowly entered my arm again as I was slowly regaining control over my body. The most I could move by my own will was my right elbow which didn't prove much use.

"Hinata, you should really get inside. Neji is waiting for one little thing to happen so he can kill me," Kiba said pulling away slowly. My hands drew back from each other on his back and held his hands.

"I would never let him touch you," my mouth muttered as I kissed him again, "I just need to go somewhere quickly…" My legs moved and jumped from the hospital roof and ran into the trees just outside Konoha. My footsteps were a slight uneasy.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he followed. I looked around the area, examining the fog around me. My right arm began to shake as I fell to my knees. Asami's presence in my mind disappeared as her body appeared out from the shadows.

"I am going to kill you. I swear, if you don't take this off, I will kill you," I muttered.

"Poor Hinata. Before I take it off, I want to play a little game…"

"Shizune, get Jaraiya!" Tsunade said as she put her hands on the table. Shizune nodded and ran as fast as she could. After Shizune left, Kakashi entered.

"Mission complete and successful," Kakashi said as he stood in front of the desk. There was an eerie silence for a moment.

"Summon Pakkun," Tsunade said.

"What?" Kakashi asked stepping backwards.

"Summon Pakkun now," Tsunade commanded.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, instantly confused.

"Because if you don't, I am going to run around Konoha screaming because a missing ninja that has been presumed dead for 8 years is back and controlling one of my kunoichi," Tsunade said quickly as she slapped her hands on the table, cracking it down the middle. Kakashi bit his thumb and grabbed her hand, summoning Pakkun on her palm.

"Hello Tsunade," the little dog said. Kakashi leaned over Pakkun's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"She's in a bad mood today," Kakashi warned. Tsunade pushed Kakashi's head into the table.

"Pakkun, I need you to find Hinata," Tsunade said.

"Hinata? Did they take Hinata Hyuuga?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said. Jaraiya sat in the window behind Tsunade's back. Tsunade turned and punched the wall just beside Jaraiya leaving a huge crack that could almost show light through the other side.

"Stressed much?" Jaraiya asked.

"Get Naruto out of Konoha for a week or two," Tsunade said.

"What now?" Jaraiya asked.

"Not only Kisame and Itachi are back looking for Naruto…" Tsunade sighed as she leaned on her fist, "Asami is after the byuakugan…"

"Asami?" Jaraiya asked looking up trying to picture a female missing ninja but all that came up was his latest 'research'. Tsunade slapped him across the face and he grabbed the outside of the window so he didn't fall backwards.

"Asami Matsuda," Tsunade said, "and because it was the nine tailed fox that killed her family, she will try and kill Naruto if he gets in the way…" A slightly modified version of Asami produced itself in Jaraiya's mind.

"So you are going looking for Asami by yourself?" Kakashi asked, crossing him arms.

"No. You and Kurenai along with Asuma if he meets up with us on the way back from his mission will be coming," Tsunade explained.

"Ok. And this is a C - B rank mission," Kakashi said.

"No. A to an S rank mission," Tsunade said.

"Why A rank?" Jaraiya asked.

"If you don't hurry up and get Naruto I will push you out of that window so fast you will hit the ground before you can summon one of your frogs," Tsunade threatened, "The Matsuda clan originate from the village hidden in the sound and quite frankly, Asami's uncle worked for Orochimaru…"

"It's nice to have a chat but if this Asami person is really after Hinata's byuakugan we should get going before anything happens," Pakkun said.

"Lead the way Pakkun. Oh and Jaraiya, if Naruto gets hurt by Asami, I am blaming it on you because you have failed to do your duties," Tsunade threatened. She left the room after Pakkun.

"She is scary when she is stressed out," Kakashi said.

"Wait until she is angry," Jaraiya said as he disappeared from the window and Kakashi followed Tsunade.

Akamaru ran through the halls of the hospital looking for anyone who could understand him. He crashed into Pakkun and he noticed Kurenai, Kakashi and Tsunade talking.

"Arff! Arff!" Akamaru barked.

"Hello up there," Pakkun said, waving a paw in the air, "Akamaru here says that Hinata was acting weird and then she ran into the trees outside Konoha and Kiba was chasing after her…" Kakashi sighed.

"Shit," Tsunade swore to herself, "Akamaru, work with Pakkun and help us find them…" Akamaru gave a slight yelp to agree. They followed the two dogs through the town until they reached the outside gate.

"Akamaru, how long was it ago that Hinata left?" Pakkun asked.

"A-ruff ruff," Akamaru barked again.

"He said about 10-20 minutes ago," Pakkun said. They hurried along, following the scent that Hinata and Kiba had left behind. They noticed a body on the ground and two other bodies, both standing.

"Kiba!" Kurenai said as she hurried to Kiba's side as Hinata stood beside his body without an expression on her face. The other figure could barely be seen but it stepped from the shadows anyway. It laughed a little before licking its lips in the same fashion that Orochimaru and Anko would.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked. The woman sighed.

"You don't remember me Kakashi, that's too bad," the female said. She had a shoulder length pony tail and she wore jeans and a black t-shirt. "Maybe this will help you remember who I am," she said clapping her hands together and the blue clothing turned into a deep purple netted top that was on top of a purple boob tube. She also had black leggings that had a bandage on the bottom of the left leg. On top of all the clothes was a black jacket that reached to about two inches above her ankles. Her head was lowered, revealing a plain black headband and blonde hair with copper streaks that reached her hips. "Do you remember me now?" the female asked as she raised her face to reveal pale vampire white skin and deep blue eyes that had slits for pupils that were identical to a cats. She looked spookily like Orochimaru.

"Asami! What do you want with Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Well that's a stupid question, I want to add the Byuakugan to my collection," Asami said as 2 other figures appeared behind her, "I now have the sharingan, byuakugan, a bug person and also an Inuzuka along with another 13 people who follow me diligently…"

"Diligently? More like that sealing jutsu you have is controlling them. You could just take the seal off them and see whether they still follow you," Tsunade said.

"You did get me for a while, performing that jutsu on Hinata but Kiba came straight into my lap when he followed her here," Asami said, "Well Hinata-sama. Let's show these guys what I can do with your byuakugan…" Asami stood up and lifted her head and Hinata did the same in the same timing.

"Should I send you a puppet for Christmas so you will stop harming people?" Tsunade asked.

"Byuakugan," Hinata said.

"Obviously not," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama. Let Kakashi and I handle this," Kurenai said. Kakashi lifted his headband off his sharingan eye.

"Since you have two on one I better even out the score, Obito if you please," Asami said as a male figure that looked about the same age as Kakashi.

"Obito?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I forgot Kakashi. As a favour from Orochimaru-sama, I was able to save Obito's body and using Orochimaru's techniques, I was able to control his body through the Matsuda seal," Asami said.

"Obito?" Kurenai asked.

"Obito is the one this eye belonged to before I got it," Kakashi said pointing at his sharingan eye.

"I see," Kurenai said as she faced Hinata.

"Hinata, please stop," Kiba said as he tried to move.

"Kiba, stay down," Tsunade said as she rushed to his side.

"There is nothing you can do Tsunade. Hinata blocked of majority of his chakra points," Asami said. Kiba sat up and wearily tried to stand.

"Kiba, sit," Tsunade ordered.

"I may be a Inuzuka but I am not a dog," Kiba said. Asami resisted the temptation of laughing at the pathetic Inuzuka teenager.

"You don't know the story do you?" Asami sighed as Hinata picked Kiba up by the jacket, "Inuzuka's and Matsuda's are sworn enemies and were a part of a war that only ended 15 years ago…" Asami walked up to Hinata as she noticed something near her neck. Kakashi held the kunai to her throat, just touching. Asami began to laugh. "Kakashi, I could permanently make Hinata-sama mine with one movement of my hand," Asami asked turning on her heel ready to attack Kakashi. Kurenai and Tsunade grabbed her arms before she could make any abnormal movements. Their hands felt cold as the held onto Asami's icy cold arms. Asami smirked as she discharged chakra from her body and knocked everyone other than Hinata away. She slapped her hands together in satisfaction. "Now, who wants to do that again?" Asami asked in a voice that sounded like she was talking to a group of 5 year olds. Kiba struggled to his feet. "You're almost as stupid and persistent as…" Asami said as she suddenly stopped.

"You miss _him _don't you?" Tsunade said, rising to her feet, "There was a third, wasn't there?" Asami slapped her hand backwards making the air vibrate.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Asami lied. Tsunade smirked.

"There was a third Matsuda who survived, Keiichi, your older brother," Tsunade said.

Asami stood there stunned for a moment, "Keiichi was a jonin who died eight years

ago, the night of you disappearance," Tsunade said, working her way into Asami's

mind. Asami smirked.

"It was that Kyuubi that made my parents die along with everyone in the clan but my

brother, sister and uncle. We set up just outside Konoha before that bastard…" Asami

said as her fist shook furiously.

"Why did you kill him?" Tsunade asked. Asami said.

"That was eight years ago Tsunade, what makes you think that I killed Keiichi?"

Asami asked. Tsunade gave a smile of satisfaction.

"Because you are the only one in the last 300 years who can use the Matsuda seal that

as used on Keiichi," Tsunade said, "release all of your people who are under the seal

and then we can help you…"

"Bull! You will send me off to that jail," Asami swore. Kurenai sighed.

"You could put up with jail or death," Kurenai said, "It's your choice where you

go…" Asami licked her lips.

"You could try and kill me because that would be fun," Asami said fiddling with her

hands.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto's voice called across the forest.

"Naruto, stop! You can't… oh sh…" Jaraiya said as he stopped. Tsunade crossed her arms and tapped her fingers. "Tsunade…" Jaraiya stuttered.

"Didn't I tell you to keep Naruto away from here?" Tsunade growled. Asami's fist started to shake rapidly.

"You…you…" Asami stuttered continuously.

"What?" Naruto asked as she stopped.

"You…" Asami continued to stutter as he fist moved even faster. She threw her fist straight into Naruto's face, knocking him backwards.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his cheek, "That was worse than Sakura-chan's…" Asami pulled up one of her sleeves.

"Naruto, get out of here," Tsunade said quickly.

"Why?" Naruto asked, looking more like an idiot by the second.

"Because the Kyuubi is the one who killed her parents," Jaraiya explained, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But what has that got to do with me?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed.

"I suppose that even after 2 and a half years you haven't matured much," Tsunade said. Asami's fist was shaking even faster. She threw her fist at the ground letting the ground shake and crumble into dust beneath her. Naruto froze.

"That's stronger than Sakura-chan," Kakashi said. Sakura appeared from the shadows.

"Tsunade-sama…what is going on?" Sakura asked. Tsunade hit her palm against her forehead.

"This is becoming quite a party, too bad all of you won't be leaving," Asami said, cracking her knuckles and licking her lips, "At least not at your own mercy…" Asami stood in a ready stance, looking at Naruto like he was a murderous monster. She threw her fist towards Naruto but found a hand blocking the blow.

"What is with you?" Sakura asked with both hands trying to resist the powerful attack. Asami threw her other fist out and Sakura blocked that too. Asami gave a devilish smile. She squatted and swung her leg underneath Sakura and knocked her off her feet.

"I think I have seen that before," Kurenai muttered. Kakashi looked at Kurenai carefully.

"This is going to be a fight of fists and strength," Tsunade said as she looked at her student.

Asuma looked out ahead before stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" Ino asked. Shikamaru stopped.

"There is massive chakra levels coming from near the village," Shikamaru said, "It's always so troublesome around Tsunade-sama…" Shikamaru started to head in that general direction. Asuma followed along with Ino and Chouji.

"Shikamaru, stop," Asuma said as the chakra got stronger and stronger, "To have chakra levels like that, they have to be close…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Asuma, the chakra levels are coming from over near the edge of Konoha near the hospital," Shikamaru said.

"Actually, wasn't there someone who went to the hospital that was injured somewhere near there," Ino said, "who was it?"

"What do you mean by injured?" Chouji asked, "minor or deadly?"

"Err… uh… I think it was Hinata," Ino said, "I think she passed out and stopped breathing…"

"That's bad…" Chouji added as he scoffed more chips in his mouth. Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"Who has chakra that is that strong?" Shikamaru asked. Asuma thought for a moment.

"Alive or dead?" Asuma asked.

"Both, start with the dead ones and then work your way to the ones who are alive," Shikamaru said as he knelled on one knee and moved his hands into an 'O' shape.

"The 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th… the nine tailed fox, Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha," Asuma said as he tried to think. Shikamaru nodded. "Oh, Asami Matsuda was at a similar level to Itachi eight years ago and was considered dead once she went missing but she was only marked as dead just before the chunin exams 3 years ago," Asuma said. Shikamaru nodded again.

"Well, I doubt extremely that the Kyuubi is back and Itachi would waste his team back at Konoha which only leaves…" Shikamaru started.

"Orochimaru…" Ino said. They hurried through the trees until they noticed a kunai hit a tree, skimming past Shikamaru's face.

"I can't believe that we have travelled this far and we still haven't found them," Chouji said as all could be heard was a slight crunch from the chips in his mouth. Ino stopped for a moment as she noticed something pink flying into a tree leaving a huge indent.

"Sa…" Ino started before Shikamaru put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh…" Shikamaru whispered in her ear.

"Shikamaru, do you think you could use shadow bind on who ever is attacking Sakura and then Ino use mind transfer?" Asuma asked. The two nodded.

"and me?" Chouji asked.

"Stop eating chips until we are discovered," Asuma said. Chouji frowned.

"Unless there is two and then use formation Ino-shika-chou," Asuma said. They nodded. They moved a slight closer until they could see the opponent's head but its body was concealed by the foliage.

"It looks like a blonde, female Orochimaru," Ino said.

"She reminds me of Tsunade-sama," Chouji said.

"Wait, one moment," Shikamaru said, "Who is that?" Asuma froze as he noticed Asami lick her lips and hold a kunai to her neck.

"Now," Asuma said as Shikamaru quickly engaged shadow bind. Ino tried to focus on the figure and waited for it to stop moving.

"Shikamaru," Ino snarled in a hushed tone. She noticed a drop of sweat roll down his forehead.

"I am trying, she is still moving," Shikamaru said as he focused on the shadow, "got it…" Shikamaru said. Ino focused and brought her hands to her eyes. Asami's body stepped even closer to Sakura. Ino's body collapsed and Chouji caught her as Shikamaru's hands dropped and he wiped his head.

"Shikamaru, you should have kept it up longer," Chouji snapped. Shikamaru put one hand on the ground.

"Her chakra is the strongest I have had to fight. Even stronger than the girl with the flute from the sound," Shikamaru panted, _Why are women so troublesome? _

"Just as I thought," Asuma said. Asami's head dropped as she looked over in their direction.

"Did she get her?" Chouji asked. The wind blew through and Asami faced them, with an evil grin on her face.

"Come on out before I have to send my cats after you," Asami said.

"Obviously not," Shikamaru said. Asuma froze as he tried to see if anyone was behind her.

"Hey, why is that lady still over there?" Kurenai said.

"Kurenai, are you okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Kurenai? I missed!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Ino?" Naruto asked. Kurenai nodded. "What are you doing in Kurenai?" Naruto asked.

"I was aiming for her," Ino said as she pointed at the blonde woman that was almost killing Sakura.

"You mean Asami?" Naruto asked.

"Asami?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. That's Asami. Some evil freak who everyone who knows what is with her is trying to keep me away from her for some reason," Naruto shrugged, "You haven't seen how strong she is…"

"Naruto, you should know why we are trying to keep you away from her. We explained it earlier," Tsunade growled. Ino shrugged.

"One sec," Ino said, "release…"

"Asuma-sensei," Ino said, in her real body as she began to sit up. Asuma looked at Ino. "That woman's name is Asami," Ino said as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Asami? I thought I recognised her," Asuma said.

"Recognise?" Chouji asked. Asuma nodded.

"That woman is Asami Matsuda who the whole of Konoha thought was dead," Asuma said.

"And you know her how?" Ino asked.

"Asami was in the same class as Itachi Uchiha and they were of similar skill. But what surprised me the most was her chakra," Asuma said.

"Pathetic. You are meant to be Sakura Haruno, Tsunade's subordinate," Asami said as she threw Sakura across near Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, "What is with you? Sakura had done nothing to you and you have almost killed her…"

"Yeah. But, I will definitely kill you," Asami said. Jaraiya looked at Naruto and his eyes were sharp. "You're not wondering why I vow on my life to kill you even over killing the Inuzuka," Asami said. Naruto nodded. Asami quickly moved and stopped behind him with her elbow digging into his shoulder.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he pulled himself out from under her elbow. Asami leaned over his shoulder.

"Do you want to know why? Because you are the one…" Asami said, "You killed my parents 15 years ago…" Asami bit into her thumb and pulled out Naruto's hand. There were meows coming from the puff of smoke. Naruto gave a confused look.

"You want to kill me and you summoned a group of kittens," Naruto said. Asami shook her head.

"No. My kittens are going to play with the people in the bush over there," Asami said as she patted the kitten that was on Naruto's hand. The kitten looked at Naruto and hissed. "Well Yukiko?" Asami growled. The little black kitten purred. "Yukiko," Asami hissed. Naruto stepped back as the kitten jumped of his hand.

"Yukiko?" Naruto asked. Asami nodded. She clapped her hands together. Naruto stood back in a stance. "If you are going to fight me, you better start now," Naruto said. Jaraiya shook his head as he stood in between Tsunade and Kakashi.

"I hope he realises what he is getting in to," Jaraiya said, "Asami won't hold back."

"He wouldn't be here if you could control him. He's your subordinate," Tsunade growled. Asami stood back, her hands on the ground and her legs both back a little bit. "What is she doing?" Tsunade asked. Asami's eyes grew bigger as red chakra produced a tail and her black nails that were already shaped like a cats grew longer and sharper. Two red chakra ears appeared on her head.

"Nice dress ups. Can we fight already?" Naruto said impatiently. The tail and ears became black.

"Naruto. Her chakra levels have grown stronger," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. Asami hissed and Naruto looked at her like she was a freak. The little black kitten walked out from the bush and sat down, licking its paw and cleaning the blood from its head. Naruto froze.

"That cat beat up Ino?" Naruto said. Sakura moved slightly until her gaze diverted to something different. The cat began to purr and meow. Asami looked at the cat and then ignored it.

"Your 'Ino' is inside my cat. Smart move but it won't be enough to stop me," Asami said as she lunged towards Naruto.

**That's it for now. I am working on more description than talking but by the end, they were back to mainly talking again. Please comment (or flame) This took a little longer than expected. Quick notice before I go, Asami, Keiichi, Shizuka and Matsuda are both REAL (put underline under that) Japanese names (Even look up Matsuda on wikipedia) **

**Until next time, Sayonara,**

**x.OAsami.MatsudaO.x **


	4. Chapter 4 Understanding Keiichi

**Sorry that it has been so long but I went on a holiday (lucky merolls eyes) and so here is the next chapter. This chapter (as Frog Lady _Obaasan_ suggested) I am going to try a new technique in creating a better story. Wish me luck as I start the new chapter! Sumimasen!! **

Hinata's body began to tremble. Asami lunged for Naruto, scraping her claw like hands against his face. Asami turned and sent her hands around Naruto's neck encrypting four cuts into his skin. Naruto stood still in shock of her speed. Asami's face became darker in the shadow of her blonde hair that was turning black from the tips to the roots. Asami snarled, her upper lip tugging like it was trying to create a smile that put shivers down Naruto's spine. With every slight movement, she seemed to get stronger and faster.

"Hn, I never thought her seal would start to fail," Jaraiya said, "Orochimaru would have that much common sense to strengthen it."

"What do you mean, seal," Kurenai asked, "and Orochimaru?"

"See the necklace on her neck," Jaraiya said pointing to the necklace that was hanging just over the crease between her breasts, although it was obvious that he wasn't looking at the cracked charm. There were three cracks in it, each section a different shade of red, purple or hot pink. Kurenai nodded slightly, examining the charm that was moving quickly around. "Orochimaru used her as one of his test subjects. There is a demon hidden inside the necklace and whoever wears it can control some of the chakra but eventually, the chakras merge and they are one. But if the seal is broken they will become the demon," Jaraiya said. Asami continued to run at enormous speed, her hands rolling into fists, nails digging into her palms leaving blood dripping from her hands.

_She's faster than Rock Lee when he has his weights on. She's faster than Bushy brow without weights. I can't see her…wait…there, _Naruto said until he stopped, pushing his hand into her chest. He cringed as an enormous amount of chakra burst up his arm, eating away at his own. He heard something crack and shatter in his hands. He pulled at the chain as he flew backwards, forcing his hands to release and Asami to fall to her knees, shaking furiously. Jaraiya shook his head. His head diverted to the ground as he heard glass hit the ground.

"He's done for now," Tsunade said, "Naruto! Get out of there!" Naruto sighed. He swung his leg around to meet her head but she was behind him, with a kunai scraping her neck.

_She's even faster, _Naruto thought. Asami threw herself at Naruto, pushing him to the ground. She wiped the blood of his cheek as and wiped it on her lips, making them blood red. She licked her lips, although they seemed to be dyed red. Naruto shook with fear. She licked his cheek, wiping all the blood off it as she reached back for a kunai. "Get…off…me!" Naruto said as he moved his arms from under hers. He threw her into the air as she spun and landed on her hands and feet. She lunged back towards him but she noticed Hinata's trembling and Kiba reaching for her feet.

"Hinata, why don't you kill that Kiba boy, once and for all," Asami said as she set her eyes on the trembling figure, "What?" Asami clapped her hands together and concentrated her chakra.

"You're a bitch, do you know that?" Hinata said, her shoulders shaking, "But I won't fall for your tricks!" Kurenai looked at Hinata.

"Hinata," she muttered. Hinata turned to face Asami and moved her hand in front of her face.

"Byuakugan," Hinata said, her veins appearing beside her eyes. Asami laughed.

"You're the first to break out of it. Beside the fact I rarely use alive bodies under the seal. In fact, you're the third," Asami hissed.

"She reminds me of Anko," Naruto muttered as he stood up near Jaraiya's feet.

"Naruto, she was one of Orochimaru's and still is, a test subject. That was a seal that you just broke into pieces," Jaraiya said. Naruto froze at the thought of a seal. An image Sasuke with the heaven seal flashed through his mind. Sasuke's red sharingan eyes and his raven hair in the dark, his white shirt open baring his chest along with the purple bow made of rope strapped to his back, similar to a belt.

"A seal?" Naruto asked as he blinked the image out of his head.

"A very powerful seal if that. Similar to the one you have," Jaraiya said, "You should be careful if you continue to fight." Naruto nodded. Hinata looked straight into Asami's eyes, showing no fear in fighting her. Asami licked her lips and leaned forward, ready to strike. Fangs grew from her teeth and her hair was black, shimmering in the dim light.

"It seems that the Uzamaki boy knows what its like to feel the pain of being alone. The pain of having no family. The pain of being someone who is looked down on as if they are a lab rat with rabies. Just another thing they will kill as its useless," Asami laughed, every 's' was dragging on as she hissed.

"You had your brother Keiichi and your sister, Shizuka was it?" Kakashi taunted.

"They ignored me like I was trash. And do you know why? Because it is believed that the first cat you summon can predict your future. It just happens that I got the bad omen, the black cat. When I turned out to be the only Matsuda in over 300 years that could use the Matsuda seal, I was only acknowledged by the one that I used it on…I killed him," Asami hissed, her r's dragging on, "And I have no regrets…" Naruto froze.

"You think you can kill people just because you want to? You think that you could kill your brother because he was some 'experiment'? You're worse than Sasuke! You're worse than Orochimaru! I won't let you win! Believe it!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Hinata's shoulders shook slightly as she raised her head. Naruto froze at the sight of Hinata. She was acting strangely still, perhaps the effects of the seal.

Hinata stood up straight, her eyes a more blue shade of violet than before. Her pupil less eyes focused straight on Asami.

"Well Asami? Any more tricks you want to use?" Hinata asked as she took a ready stance.

"You do realize that a copied skill is nothing like the original, but then again, I take the original," Asami said. Hinata stood ready watching her every move. Asami hissed and moved forward but fell to her knees. Hinata smirked and Naruto looked at her weirdly. She had a new found confidence and anger against Asami that was making her stronger. Hinata moved her hands into curled fists.

"Byuakugan!" Hinata said bringing her left hand in front of her face, _I am almost out of chakra and my right arm… _Hinata cringed at the pain in her arm, _I can't give up! I won't give up! _Tsunade sighed.

"Kurenai, Kakashi, take Kiba and Sakura to the hospital," Tsunade ordered, her hands pointing back at the town. A purring noise came from the black kitten that was still sitting over near Shikamaru, Asuma, Ino and Choji. Asami clapped her hands together and the cat disappeared with a 'poof'.

"You should send back those people in the bushes. They aren't doing anything helpful. Unless you would like to have them killed along with you and Jaraiya," Asami said, "You have no choice over the Uzamaki boy, or the Hyuuga girl."

"Why Hinata?" Jaraiya asked. Asami smirked.

"Because I deserve a challenge every once in a while," Asami said closing her eyes over, "But before that…" A purring noise came from her body as the scenery began to spin. Asami fell to her knees, her head shaking with voices echoing through her mind. There were strange noises surrounding them though the scenery seemed similar. A loud crashing noise came from the east, similar to something collapsing.

"This is…" Jaraiya said, "This is 15 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure." Naruto stood up straight and put a hand to his stomach. Hinata held her arm close to her body, edging towards Tsunade.

"Don't you move," Asami said grabbing Naruto's foot, "I want you to see why I am like this, why I am a monster." Screaming was heard from the far side of the village as the ground moved beneath them. The appeared just in front of a lake, almost dyed blood red. Cherry blossom petals fell into the lake as the sounds of shinobi came closer. The long grass was almost hiding Asami apart from her head. Asami moved to show smaller into a younger blonde girl, dressed in a deep purple kimono and her body covered in scars. The right sleeve on the kimono was torn and the kimono was short enough to have the black leggings that were only to her knees easily seen. There were bandages up her arms and legs, leaving only her face uncovered apart from the occasional opening from a scar that was drenched in blood. Her head raised to show clear ocean blue eyes with no make up. Her lips appeared to have blood smothered all over her lips and a black kitten sat at her knees. Asami jumped into a tree, holding her head in her hands. A boy with medium raven hair and turquoise eyes approached them from behind, moving slowly towards the young blonde girl. The blonde girl moved backwards, ignoring the movements of the shinobi near by.

"Imouto, you need to come with me," the teenage boy said as he stepped in front of Jaraiya, not noticing their presence.

"Go away oniisan," the blonde girl said as she backed away again.

"Imouto! You are in danger if you don't come with me!" the teenage boy said as he became more visible. He was around 16 and he looked a combination of kind and strong. His black T-shirt that had netting apparent on the bottom of the sleeves and around the neck.

_He reminds me on Sasuke, only a lot kinder and blue eyes, _Naruto thought to himself, _and less of an ass. Who are they?_ The cold wind sent shivers through the spines of the standing shinobi and kunoichi.

"Asami! Now! Move before the others come," the teenager said moving towards the frozen girl. The girl moved backwards again, falling into the cold, blood red waters leaving her bandages dyed red.

"Oniisan! You don't understand," the blonde girl said.

"That is little Asami?" Hinata asked. Tsunade nodded. The boy reached into the lake pulling the blonde girl out by the back of the kimono.

"Oniisan! Let go of me!" the blonde girl said, kicking and punching the air.

"Your feisty for a five year old. The Hokages ordered for anyone who isn't a shinobi to come to the rock faces. That means you Asami," the boy smiled.

"Let go! Let go!" Asami said moving her hands quickly stopping with her hands straight in front of her, creating sound waves that pushed the boy backwards as he stumbled with surprise, dropping Asami back in the blood lake. He came to his knees staring at Asami in the eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and her ears were ringing.

"Asami! Where did you learn that?" the boy asked, "that is a move from Otogakure, not Konoha!" Asami's eyes became slits.

"The Matsuda clan originated from the sound," the blonde girl said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "You should know that of all people."

"I know that but that was over 300 years ago!" the boy yelled, shaking the small blonde girls shoulders, "Where did you learn that?" Another tear rolled down her cheek before becoming a stream of tears.

"Orochimaru-sama," the blonde girl muttered as she lowered her head.

"I told you to stay away from him! He may be one of the sennin but I don't trust him," the boy said lifting the blonde girl over his shoulder.

"I trust him!"

"I don't care. Even mother and father don't trust him! Even oneesan! The only reason we listen to him because he is a sennin! You are going before the Kyuubi gets here. The shinobi are out fighting for Konohagakure," the boy yelled, "I don't care that I have to carry you."

"But Mother and Father! Even Shizuka and you! You have to fight! I am strong I can fight!" the blonde girl yelled.

"You are not strong enough. We need people like you to keep us strong in the future. If you get hurt then that's one less person to fight in years to come," the boy said putting the blonde girl down in front of him. He put his hand under her chin, forcing her eyes into his. "Promise me that you will fight for Konohagakure in the future," the boy said.

"I can't do that," the blonde girl said trying to pull away. The boy stared into her eyes. "I can't promise something I might not be able to keep," the girl said, "breaking a promise is worse than anything!"

"Just promise me and if you cannot keep it in the future, I will forgive you. Just promise me now, that you will be a fine kunoichi of the village hidden in the leaves," the boy said. The blonde girl dug her head into his shoulder. The boy lifted her up on his side and began to run. The ground moved below their feet as if they were running after him.

"Keiichi, is that the last of the children?" A man asked as the boy came to the door. The boy nodded as he put the blonde girl on the ground. "Asami Matsuda is in the faces. That should be the last of the non-shinobi," The man said, "close the doors."

"Are you sure about this? Shouldn't more of our shinobi be outside and the villagers who are willing to fight?" Keiichi asked.

"No, not yet. That was the 4th's orders," the man said turning to face the boy, "But if you need to, go and fight along with your clan. Asami and the others of the clan will be fine."

"I want to fight!" A boy yelled from across the room.

"I want to fight too!" A young girl yelled from across the room, her sky blue hair shining in the dim light.

"No! Lady Sora! You can't go," Keiichi ordered.

"I don't care if I am the heir to the clan or not! I am going to fight for Konohagakure!" The young teenage girl yelled, stepping towards Keiichi. Her dress was a different design to most of the heirs of other clans. It was a sky blue tone, matching her eyes perfectly. The main part of the sky blue material was placed like a boob tube and down her arms, reaching just to the bottom of her fingers, connected with a fine string around her middle finger and the top part was made of netting that went around her neck and connected to her to the arms but her shoulders were bare. It reached down to her knees with slight slits down the sides, only revealing about a centimeter of black leggings in the open slits. Her sky hair was shoulder length, cut unevenly, and matched her clothing and eyes along with the scars that were all over her shoulders. In the middle of her chest was the Konoha symbol on her dress.

"Lady Sora! Listen to me! We can't have you fighting!" Keiichi protested.

"Keiichi, as the heir of your clan, I order you to open the door and let my brother and I fight for our respective village," Sora ordered.

"No! Sora, I ask you, please stay here!" Keiichi begged. Sora was the same age as Keiichi as she walked up in front of him, looking up slightly into his eyes.

"Keiichi, please open those doors! You remember what my ancestor promised to the village of Konohagakure! If I do not remain to keep that promise than our clan looses our integrity and everything we have. As I have explained to you many times, our clan owes Konohagakure our lives and if I loose my life fighting for our village, so be it," Sora said.

"Sora," Keiichi tried to reason, "I understand that pledge but our parents are already fighting along with Shizuka and the other shinobi. We need you to stay alive." Sora stamped her foot on the floor, sending sound waves through her feet.

"You are fighting for a lost cause. Open the doors," Sora ordered. Keiichi bowed.

"Yes Sora-sama," Keiichi said as he pulled the door open, "I am coming with you."

"No, you need to stay here with your little sister and the others. They need you here," Sora said looking deep into Keiichi's eyes. She quickly kissed his lips putting one hand on his shoulder. "Love me?" Sora asked.

"Forever and ever," Keiichi said as he watched Sora leave the room, her sky hair shining in the dim light. Sora disappeared in the smoke coming over the skies. The world seemed to fast forward, passing hours of waiting. The young Asami stood up and went over to her brother that was waiting over near the door.

"Oniisan, when will it end? When will I get to see Shizuka, Mother and Father again?" the blonde girl asked as she noticed Keiichi's diverted gaze. She waved her hand across his pale face, watching for any reaction.

"The 4th," Keiichi muttered under his breath as he looked out the door, "Soon Asami, just be patient." The blonde girl sat at Keiichi's feet, hugging them tightly.

"Mother, Father and Shizuka will survive right? Along with Sora-sama and the rest of the clan?" the little Asami asked. Keiichi looked down at his 5 year old sister.

"Asami, I can't say that everyone will survive but Mother, Father, Shizuka and Sora will survive," Keiichi said as he noticed medical ninjas approaching the rock faces. Keiichi whipped open the door without haste letting the medical ninjas enter the room quickly with several injured bodies. In amongst them was a body of a 24 year old woman, her hair was purple-black and she had a white t-shirt on with black leggings and a yellow/brown jacket over the top.

"Shizuka!" Asami screamed as she fell on her sister's chest, weeping tears from her eyes.

"They are alive but they cannot fight anymore. The fight is over," one medical ninja said.

"Over?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes. The 1st and 2nd died in the battle. The 4th was a sacrifice for a seal that sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn boy," the medical ninja said.

"Who is the boy?" Keiichi asked.

"Uzamaki Naruto," the medical ninja said as he left the room, "The shinobi who are alive are collecting the injured and the dead and heading over here since the hospital has been destroyed." Keiichi bowed.

"Thank you," Keiichi said as he stood in front of the door, "I would like to take the men out to help collect the bodies as well."

"Go ahead Keiichi," the medical ninja said as some of the men stood up and headed over to the door. Asami tugged on Keiichi's leg.

"Can I come? I want to see Mother and Father," Asami said as she stood up. Keiichi nodded and lifted the little Asami onto his back. They disappeared as the scenery of the dark stone room turned into an open sky, that was cover by clouds apart from one opening with light shining on the 4th's body. Keiichi stopped suddenly looking ahead of him, in between two trees. Two figures laid together, one on the others lap. The woman wore a short skirt and a long top made of woven black material and the male wore long black pants and shirt with blood splattered over the couple. The mother had long blonde hair that reached her waist and the father had black hair, identical to Keiichi's. Asami jumped off Keiichi's back and ran over to the woman who was weakly looking up at her two children.

"Mother!" Asami shouted as she wrapped her hands around her mother's neck. Their Mother wrapped her hands around Asami's shoulders and started to sob.

"It's a shame I won't be able to watch you grow up Asami," the Mother said.

"Mother! What are you talking about? You will live on with Father and live forever!" Asami said foolishly. Keiichi put a hand on Asami's shoulder and looked at the dead bodies around them.

"Asami," Their Mother coughed, "Father is…dead." A stream of tears rolled down Asami's face.

"No! Father will survive along with you and Shizuka and Sora and everyone else!" Asami pleaded. She wrapped her hands tighter around her mother's neck, gripping the shoulders.

"No, I can't live any longer. Father is already gone and I have to go with him Asami," Mother sobbed, "Keiichi, try and take the necklace off from around my neck. I have asked everyone else in the clan to try but no one has been able to. Now it is only for you and Asami to try."

"What will happen if I take it off?" Keiichi asked.

"The necklace chooses who it wants to be on and when it is on you, it will give you much stronger chakra. But it is a demon and if anything happens the necklace, the chakra will rot your body leaving you hopeless," Mother said between sobbed, "Once it is completely broken, you will not be able to control the chakra. When it is taken off I will be free of it and whomever takes it off will wear it until they find someone who can take it off them. In return, when it is taken off, the person who used to possess it will die."

"Mother no!" Asami sobbed.

"I am going to die either way Asami, if you take it off me, I can die in peace," Mother said, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Keiichi tried to touch the blood red rope that held a charm from the back of his mothers neck but pulled away after a sharp pain jolted up his hand. He tried again, edging closer but it was protected by a shield of chakra. "You are not the one Keiichi. Asami, try," Mother sobbed as she pushed Asami from her chest. Asami nodded as she wiped the tears from under her eyes as she looked at her helpless mother who was covered with blood, sweat and tears. Asami placed one hand on the black rope that wove around the blood red one and the grabbed the blood red rope, pulling at them gently. A smile tugged at Mother's face as she saw Asami pull the necklace over her head. Asami lifted it off her hair and held it in the air. "Put it on Asami. The necklace chose you," Mother said, a steady stream of tears rolling down her face.

"This is crazy. A necklace choosing who can wear it," Naruto said although the only people who could hear were Hinata, Tsunade and Jaraiya. Tsunade gave him a glare that clearly explained 'shut up.' The little Asami put the necklace over her head after discharging some of her chakra. The chakra was red as her Mother looked at the free flowing chakra.

"Asami, don't waste your chakra," Mother scolded gently her hand holding the charm that was hanging around Asami's neck.

"Mother, why is Keiichi's chakra blue and mine red?" Asami asked.

"Because Asami… there has been no one like you in 300 years," Mother said stroking her other hand through Asami's hair, "Keiichi, take care of Asami and Shizuka. Sora told me to tell you she'd love you forever and ever. Keiichi, Asami, I expect that one day you will be a fine shinobi or ku…" Mother's eyes closed over gently as her head dropped onto Asami's shoulder, her hand releasing the charm.

"What does that mean? Mother! Answer me," Keiichi pleaded, shaking his mother's shoulder, "Mother!" Tears rolled down Asami's face as she jumped backwards into Keiichi's arms. They sat there for 5 minutes sobbing over their dead parents bodies. Keiichi let go of Asami, lifting their parents over his shoulders. "Asami, let's go back," Keiichi said, Asami grabbing onto her dead mother's hand. Time sped past them as Asami grew older until the time stopped at 12 years of age. The old blood red lake remained the same as the cherry blossoms began to bloom. Asami sat there looking into her reflection. She had graciously grown older, her hair still without the copper streaks. She opened her mouth as she held the necklace in her palm. "Why is the lake red? Why do I thirst for…" Asami said until she was interrupted by the world came tumbling back into reality, the current Asami laying on her knees in pain.

"I was born a monster, my mother admitted it," Asami sobbed in pain as her nails dug through the dark soil, "but I will kill you for what you did to mother and father along with the pain of seeing Keiichi crying everyday as he stood outside Sora's house, waiting for the day Sora would come back to him!" Asami sat up on her knees.

"So that seal wasn't created by Orochimaru," Jaraiya said, taking in barely any of the events that had happened, "Who did create it then?"

"The last user of the Matsuda seal," Asami said reaching forward for the shattered glass, it drawing towards her hand like metal to a magnet. The glass strung together creating the oval charm slowly. Jaraiya stood on the last piece of glass, stopping it from movement. Asami stood up, the half created charm in her hands. "Give that back," Asami said putting her hand on flat in the air. Naruto looked at the half made charm in her other hand and the chakra flowing from it. Asami frowned. "Give it or a will get it back by force," Asami said as she wrapped her fist around the charm, flowing more chakra from her palm. Jaraiya smirked.

"If I give it back, you could survive although if I don't, you are going to run out of chakra with a few jutsu," Jaraiya explained. Tsunade sighed.

"Finally, he has some brains to do something intelligent," Tsunade muttered. Asami smirked as she brought her hands flat in front of her face like she was praying.

_I need to cut off as much of my chakra as I can if I have any hope of defeating them, _Asami thought to herself, trying to lower the levels of chakra. The black colour in her hair retreated and became blonde again and her nails grew a slight shorter. "This will definitely be interesting…" Asami said, an evil smirk tugging at the side of her lips…

**WOO HOO!!! Another chapter complete. This chapter was a bit of a flashback but it explains a lot more about Asami. The next chapter I am aiming for only allowing 10 times for someone to talk. I will try and make it less. Wish me luck as the next chapter will be up soon. Critics are appreciated! COMMENT!!**

**x.OAsami.MatsudaO.x**


	5. Chapter 5 Reflections

Hey there! I am ready to take on my challenge… w00t w00t! 10 times someone can speak (altogether). I am on a writing spree at the moment! W00t w00t! Here goes!

Asami POV 

I rustled my hair away from my porcelain face, combing it behind my ear. There was something ringing in my head. A familiar voice or sound. My head was spinning although I had stopped using all but the slightest bit of chakra, hoping to catch the thick-headed Jaraiya off guard. My shoulders began to shake vigorously, my heart pounding at my chest. Images would enter and leave my mind, barely giving me time to think.

"_Why is the lake red? _

_Why do I thirst for blood? _

_Is this the hell I am condemned in? _

_Why does my heart hurt so bad? _

_Shinobi, Kunoichi,_

_Couriers and Medics,_

_Genin, Chunin,_

_Jonin and Kages,_

_Altogether to make this right,_

_All on this endless night._

_Why isn't this world perfect?_

_Why is nothing as it seems?_

_When I lay to rest,_

_Why can't I dream?_

_The night sky falls over Konohagakure,_

_Sunagakure and Otogakure too,_

_My head rests in the hands of a dream,_

_The ambition I must obtain…" Mother's voice sang sweetly in my mind. Her hands stroked through my shoulder length blonde hair as I clenched onto her leg as we stood, looking over the blood red lake, only making my lust for blood stronger._

I spread my legs wider, looking into Naruto's cerulean eyes. My hands clenched into fists as I brought them up in front of my face, ready to attack or defend. Thoughts rushing through my mind, Mother's voice still singing continuously through my mind. _Is this the hell I am condemned in? _I shake my head, trying to focus on everyone in front of me.

"Are you going to fight us or not," Naruto asked. I nodded my head giving a sinister grin. Naruto edged toward me before throwing his fist into my face. "Then wake the fuck up!" My face was diverted to the side, a fine slit pouring blood down my white cheek. I stand there, frozen, my cheek throbbing as I feel a small stream of blood moisten my lips. I run my hand along the slit, my eyes fixed on the horizon that could barely be seen past the trees. Everyone stood silent, looking at Naruto who was the most surprised out of all of us. I look at my fingers, covered in my own hot blood, dripping, dripping, the sound of the blood hitting the ground echoed in the silence. My hand closed into a fist and I threw it straight at Naruto, punching him in the stomach, blood spilling from the sides of his mouth.

"You little shit!" I shouted, my fist shaking as I held it close to me, realizing that I used chakra in the punch. My stomach tightened as my heart pounded, harder and harder, faster and faster. I gripped my chest, opening my mouth as I bent over, spitting out blood of my own. Tsunade had already attended to Hinata's wounds, the green chakra retreating into her hand. My body felt limp and I knew there was no time to waste. The sooner I killed them all, the sooner I can accomplish the mission I was on, retrieving the secrets of the Byuakugan. I fell to my knees, panting and cringing in pain. I noticed Jaraiya had stepped off the last piece of the charm, the emerald shard that was bestowed upon my retrieval of the necklace. I concentrated with all of my remaining chakra, trying to weave the last piece in amongst the charm. I picked up the charm in my palm, reconnecting it onto the chain waving around my neck by biting at my finger and pulling out a single strand of my hair, coating it in my blood and sending chakra through it, using it like a needle and thread. Naruto's cerulean eyes were looking at me, a glint of red peaking through them as his fangs became accented and his hands extended into claws, his wounds healing over. "I am feeling generous. Jaraiya, Tsunade, Hinata-sama. I am giving you one chance to get out of here. There is only one person here who is a worthy fight to me. Go now if you want to survive. Before I change my mind," I said, sparing some mercy. Jaraiya nodded.

"Tsunade, Hinata. Go to the hospital and help the wounded. It is my fault Naruto is here and therefore, is my responsibility," Jaraiya said, actually sounding convincing and intelligent Tsunade nodded and took Hinata with her, and with that they were down to two against one. Or one against one with an umpire who was determined to make Naruto win at any cost. Keiichi's statement rang through my mind. I held my head in my hands, realizing the mistake I made 8 years ago but I didn't change my mind. Orochimaru-sama gave me power and the strength I have. The ability to control it. I spun the silver ring that was on my middle finger around, bringing my attention completely on the world around me. I became inpatient heading for the unsuspecting Hinata. Naruto bit his thumb, summoning a frog to block me. I scowled and turned back to Naruto, angered deeply.

My body tensed, preparing for a fight using only taijutsu and limiting my chakra. I was lucky that Keiichi and my father were taijutsuists and my mother was a medic. My sister was a kunoichi that was used in tracking and I was a genjutsu user. When training with anyone in my family, I had learnt the best way to attack and defend myself from their attacks. Taijutsu was to use long range attacks that would be hard to avoid. Trackers needed to be fooled by the different tracks, smells and sounds you created and medics were hand to hand combat, dodging the other persons attacks and using chakra to make your attacks stronger. It gave me an upper hand to know these traits although it was only once I started with Orochimaru that I was fighting against ninjutsu and it was still not the best thing I could fight against. I was almost at my limit, I needed time to recuperate but the chance that Naruto and Jaraiya would let me rest for 5-10 minutes was unlikely. My head was still spinning at the chakra trying to leak out of my body and into the necklace again where it belonged. Naruto dropped his guard.

"Give it up already. You are dying and with one hit, I could defeat you and leave you here to die. Just…give up already," Naruto said, a sinister grin almost tugging at his lips as his eyes became their normal, gentle, cerulean state. I laughed, it echoing through the silent forest as I noticed a familiar chakra, approaching from a fair distance. Naruto put his hands together, ready for anything and to perform his infamous jutsu, kage bushin no jutsu. Several shadow clones surrounded me, attacking me from each side. I pulled out a kunai, dodging as many attacks as I could, making the clones disappear in clouds of smoke. It was down to this. Naruto was beginning to become a problem so I had no choice in the matter. Purring and meowing noises came from my body, creating several clones. I attacked Naruto, until he pulled away, creating a shadow clone of his own as my clones disappeared. I coughed up more blood, wiping my hand across my lips. I looked up to see Naruto with a clone, a ball of chakra swirling around one of the hands. He lunged towards me, pushing the ball of chakra in front of him. "Rasengan!" Naruto said as the ball of chakra pulsed into my shoulder, a bigger wound than anything I had felt before. My body was pushed backwards, slamming my back into a tree, dinting in intensely. Naruto looked at my unconscious body, ready to attack again. Jaraiya grabbed his hand and nodded before they rushed off.

_I looked around me, the area black apart from the minor amounts of red chakra emitting from my delicate fingers. I couldn't move, I just stood there, staring into the black around me. I saw something at the end of the tunnel like room, filling my mind with suspicions. Orochimaru-sama stood there, an evil smirk tugging at his lips. His pale white face resembles mine slightly, his snake like eyes staring into mine. _Is this the end? Will I finally die? _I thought to myself before looking back into Orochimaru's eyes as he licked his lips, "I am sorry Orochimaru-sama…" I closed my eyes over, letting light fill them, watching Orochimaru disappear in the dark distance…_

…_My head rests in the hands of a dream,_

_The ambition I must obtain…_

**This is a shorter chapter but I plan to make the last one a bit longer (as the next one will most likely be the last. (;;) There will most likely be a follow up story, placing 4 years later than this because I have an idea! (I know I like creating time skips but its fun designing characters as they get older because they haven't been yet and as I noted above, I am on a writing spree!) And so, please comment! I was almost crying at the defeat of Asami, although I know what happens next… crap, I wasn't supposed to spoil it. Oh well. Until next time!**

**Asami Matsuda.**


	6. Chapter 6 Final Goodbye

Hey again! This will be the last chapter. And since I haven't added it in any other chapter (although I should have. I have been a naughty Asami) I need to the dis… dis… I can't remember what it's called. Oh well. I hope for you to rate and please comment!! I forgot that after the time skip (Naruto episodes are after the time skip from February 15! Celebrate!) Akamaru is big enough for Kiba to ride on so please don't get confused!

Disclaimer (I remembered what its called!): Sadly, I do not own any characters of the original Naruto, although I do own Asami Matsuda, Shizuka Matsuda, Keiichi Matsuda, Sora Matsuda … you get the point. Any added characters that aren't in the show are mine. Grr…

…_My head rests in the hands of a dream,_

The ambition I must obtain… 

An old man walked up, looking at the injured, dying body. He lifted Asami onto his cart, continuing his way from Konoha. The forest was alight now, sun rising on the horizon. A figure stepped slightly from the shadows, looking at Asami's body shaking his head. The man started to pull the cart, the wheel squeaking and screeching in the early morning sunlight. Asami's hair appeared completely copper, her black leather coat shining as several cherry blossom petals dropped from the trees, landing around her. More footsteps were heard and the sound of small whispers were heard by the old man as he turned his head looking into the trees, stroking his grey beard.

"The girl is mine," the figure hissed as he remained in the shadows. The old man looked at the figure, suddenly going into shock at the sight of his pale white skin and the hissing sound coming from his cold lips. His eyes were green with slits for pupils and his purple bow around his waist acting like a belt. "The girl is mine, give her over so I can take her home," Orochimaru said as he looked deep into the old man's eyes, frightening him deeply.

"But she is dead," the man stuttered, "I mean, she isn't breathing." Sasuke pulled out of the shadows, taking Asami's body off the cart before returning to Orochimaru's side. Sasuke has his usual attire from this time on, a cream shirt that was open but pulled together at the bottom by the purple bow strung to his back. Orochimaru moved his fingers, setting a memory jutsu on the man to make him forget his appearance before disappearing away with Asami's body. Kabuto looked puzzled at Orochimaru.

"Why do you want Asami still? She reached her limit didn't she?" Kabuto asked, confused at the matter. Orochimaru's lips started to curve into a smirk.

"Asami is very loyal and strong, determined to be the best. She can learn quickly, making her a lot easier to train. She owes me her life so I don't want her to die by someone else's wounds," Orochimaru tried to explain. Sasuke looked at the limp body on his back, the head resting on his shoulder.

"Stronger than Itachi?" Sasuke asked, changing the matter to something that concerned him. Orochimaru smirked because he should have expected it.

"She is a genjutsuist, making her skills similar to Itachi's but, she knows some of his fighting style as she was in his graduating class to become genin," Orochimaru said, "If they were to fight now, I do not know who will win and so, you will be training with her as I believe, this is two things she owes me now." Kabuto sighed, placing a hand on Asami's back, green chakra pouring into her body. She coughed and spluttered on Sasuke as she began to regain consciousness, feeling the pain in her shoulder intensify. She opened her eyes, the ground moving beneath her. She noticed dark hair from the corner of her eye, noticing the raven haired boy. She pushed back, jumping away from him.

"Uchiha?! You weasel! Wait…What? Who are you?" Asami asked before looking at Orochimaru and Kabuto, looking carefully finding a slight resemblance between Sasuke and his older brother, "So this is the other Uchiha?" Sasuke replied with a grunt. He would rather be addressed as 'Sasuke' but this girl could help him defeat his brother.

"You will be training with Sasuke for a while. I believe you remember Itachi?" Orochimaru asked, his dark hair slightly falling in front of his face. Asami nodded slightly, lowering her head and giving her infamous sinister grin.

"This weakling is the avenger of the Uchiha clan? The Uchiha prodigy? That boy doesn't stand a chance," Asami muttered to herself, noticing the glint of red in Sasuke's eyes. Asami shrugged as she stumbled, standing up straight after composing herself. Kabuto laughed once, showing his amusement in Asami.

"This will be exciting," Kabuto said, "Orochimaru must be crazy, having another female at the hideout." Asami smiled, her perfectly pearl white teeth glimmering along with her ocean blue eyes. Kabuto could imagine the devil's horns and tail on Asami's body as her body continued to walk on.

"What? I won't tear the place apart, at least I will try not to," Asami shrugged as she walked up beside Kabuto, standing on the far end from the Uchiha prodigy. Asami cast a glare at Sasuke, unsure of Itachi's younger brother. She wouldn't have known about the Uchiha prodigy if it wasn't for Itachi. She started running into him every so often once he was part of Akatsuki. To think that the 'avenger' of the Uchiha clan was one of Orochimaru's future bodies made Asami feel sick to her stomach, along with the pain in her shoulder and her head still spinning from watching Naruto's Rasengan. She dusted the last pink cherry blossom petal off her shoulder, taking care not to hurt it even more. The petal flew back towards Konohagakure as the 4 missing nins left for Otogakure in the cold morning in the crimson forest light.

"How did I know you would be up here, Hinata?" Kiba asked as he sat beside Hinata in the cold air. Hinata's head was spinning intensely, making her feel dizzy. She smiled, the effects of the Matsuda seal removed. "You were pretty scary when you were under Asami's control. How did you break out?" Kiba asked. Hinata blushed awkwardly.

"I-I-I…" Hinata stuttered.

"Don't tell me you don't know," Kiba sighed as he looked around at the hospital roof. There were sheets hanging off numerous washing lines and the wind was blowing at them gently. Hinata blushed more intensely as her head rested on Kiba's shoulder as she began to fall sideways as a side effect from the dizziness. Kiba blushed slightly as well, no where near the amount Hinata was. Kiba put one hand behind his head as a gust of wind blew gently, leaves floating gently. Kiba lowered his hand, placing a hand behind Hinata's back, holding her so she couldn't fall any further. A gentle breeze blew past some more leaves, twirling the air as they noticed the cherry blossom petal floating around in the group. "Hin-Hinata," Kiba stuttered, blushing a slight more. Hinata sat up, automatically concluding that he wasn't comfortable with Hinata resting on him. Kiba leaned forward towards Hinata, pulling her in close to try and keep her warm in the autumn morning. "I know you probably still like Naruto and all but…" Kiba said, his voice slightly softer than usual. Hinata's face grew red.

"N-n-no I don't…" Hinata stuttered, remembering every time she was near Naruto she didn't feel anything more than a friendship between them. The floating cherry blossom petal came down on Hinata's lap. Kiba looked at Hinata, a surprised expression on his face.

"But you've liked Naruto since you both started at the academy," Kiba said trying to figure out what could have happened.

"I guess during Naruto's travels in the last 2 and a half years, I grew apart," Hinata stuttered softly. Kiba was still confused.

"If you don't like Naruto then who do you like?" Kiba asked, although the question was barely reasonable at this time in the morning.

"Well, I… err…" Hinata stuttered, tapping her fingers together. Kiba noticed Hinata's face, bright red. Kiba smirked at the thought.

_You are going crazy Kiba. There is no way she could like… _Kiba thought to himself before turning to Hinata who was still bright red from embarrassment. Hinata looked at him, looking deep into his warm dark eyes. He was an Inuzuka. It was hard not to find something comforting in a dog. Especially a talking, human dog. (**A/N: I know that is lame but it fits.) **Kiba looked deep into hers and found himself closer to a girl than he had been before, other than when Asami was possessing Hinata, but that didn't count really. Their lips touched together gently, pressing lightly on each other. Hinata's face settled slightly but there was still red around her cheek bones as Kiba put one hand around her waist drawing her closer. Hinata put one hand in Kiba's brunette, scruffy hair, moving them closer still. They were warm as they were pushed together, taking heat from one another. Kiba pulled away slowly, looking at Hinata. It dawned on him what he had done.

_Neji's going to kill me. Neji is going to kill me, _Kiba chanted in his head with sarcasm, "I'm sorry Hinata. I wasn't meaning to…" Hinata's face turned red again with embarrassment.

_I kissed Kiba…I kissed Kiba? I can't believe it… I must be dreaming still, _Hinata stuttered in her mind. She smiled slightly, forgiving him without him saying another word.

"Don't tell me…" Kiba muttered in disbelief, "You like…me?" Kiba was in shock at the thought. Hinata lowered her head slightly, her cheeks becoming even redder. _This is impossible. She wouldn't stop liking Naruto for a guy like me… I have to be dreaming, _Kiba thought to himself. Hinata raised her head again and smiled. "I can't believe it. I mean…I've liked you for so long…" Kiba stuttered. Hinata smiled and looked into Kiba's eyes. They drew closer again, millimeters from each others lips.

"eh hem," A voice said from behind them at the stairway. They froze, turning slowly towards the blonde female figure standing in the stairway. "Aren't you meant to be in bed. I mean, it's earlier than five in the morning and it's freezing out here," Tsunade said stepping closer to them. She wore her usual attire, a short green dress that was barely a kimono wrapped around tighter than usual. Kiba sighed as he stood before helping Hinata to her feet.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama," Hinata said, bowing at the female Hokage that was shaking from the cold air.

"You can make it up to me by going back to bed and staying there until we let you out," Tsunade scowled, her frown sharper from her half frozen face. Hinata and Kiba hurried inside, trying to dodge any more lectures from the 5th today. Tsunade smirked as she walked inside, ready to check up on the two after their injuries, storming through the silent halls.

Kiba was extremely excited as he walked beside Akamaru, leaving the hospital behind him. Hinata was a few moments behind but she was heading in the opposite direction. Kiba looked at Akamaru, a smile shining on his face.

"Akamaru! Race you home," Kiba said, like an excited 5 year old. Hinata saw this and giggled at her new boyfriend. Kiba knew quite well that he could never beat his gigantic dog home, but the thought of it and getting home for the first time in a week was exciting. Hinata wasn't sure about returning home. How to explain it to Neji and Hiashi was hard enough to figure out, yet alone telling them she wasn't dating someone from inside the clan. Hinata sighed as she turned around the corner, walking through the main streets of Konohagakure. Her body was almost stiff, as she hadn't moved much in the last week. She looked at the Ichichaku ramen stall and walked in, taking a seat and ordering some ramen. The chef smiled, looking at Hinata recognizing her face from the numerous times she had come, but no where near as many as Naruto.

"I heard you just got out of hospital," he smiled, "have this one free." Hinata looked at him puzzled and smiled.

"Arigatou gozaiamasu," Hinata said, thanking the shop keeper. She ate it quickly, as if she hadn't eaten in days, although she hadn't had a decent meal in 2 weeks. Naruto walked into the shop, sitting down next to Hinata, as the shop keeper and his daughter automatically started some ramen.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said as he noticed her presence.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "What happened with Akatsuki?" Naruto smiled.

"Nothing! It was a false alarm, probably to distract Tsunade from the problem Asami was causing. How does it feel now you are outside again? Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted as he guzzled down his Ramen, slurping down the last of his noodles. Hinata giggled, on hand slightly covering her mouth.

"Good," Hinata said as she heard clattering footsteps outside. Kiba entered the shop, Akamaru sitting just outside. He sat on the other side of Hinata, kissing her forehead as he sat.

"Hey Hinata," he smiled as he ordered some ramen. Naruto went into shock for a moment, frozen in one spot. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Kiba asked, holding Hinata's hand as Hinata ate the last of her ramen.

"Wha-wha-what?" Naruto stuttered, "Why does no one tell me anything?"

"We haven't told anyone other than our family. You did tell your family right Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I…err…I haven't been home yet," Hinata said softly.

"Good luck with Neji," Naruto said, lifting his bowl up, sipping the last of the soup left in the bowl.

"I should go…" Hinata said as she let go off Kiba's hand, "see you later right? We have to start training again."

"I can't wait," Kiba said as he smiled. Hinata ran off and disappeared around some corners. There was silence as Naruto sat trying to figure out what was going on in his head. "Don't bother," Kiba said, putting his bowl on the top of the table with the money he owed. Naruto sighed and put his bowl up too, pulling out his green frog wallet that was stuffed to the zip. Naruto opened it, placing the money beside the bowl. Hinata sighed as she got closer to the Hyuuga compound. Each step bringing her closer to telling Hiashi and Neji. Hinata stopped, her head spinning slightly but it passed in a few seconds. She continued down the old stone roads coming closer and closer, feeling her heart beat faster and faster against her chest. She opened the door, her head throbbing with constant thoughts of how to explain it.

"Hinata!" Hinabi said, hugging Hinata's waist tightly, "you're home!" Hinata nodded as she gulped at the sight of her father and Neji, unsure of where to begin.

"Sit and let us talk about the whole incident," Hiashi insisted. Hinata nodded slightly, sitting across from her father at the old oak table. Neji stood behind her father, staring at Hinata's eyes, reading their movements. Her heart beats began to become normal paced as she looked into her father's eyes, knowing that this would take a while.

"Father…" Hinata muttered quietly, beginning to talk.

"Lord Hiashi, Tsunade needs to see you," Shizune said as she entered the door, looking at the pale white walls. Hiashi nodded as he stood, looking at his daughter.

"We will talk about this later," Hiashi said, standing and walking out the door. Hinata sighed with relief. Neji grunted and walked out the door, supposedly to go train with Gai, Lee and Ten-ten. Hinata went to her room, admiring the lilac walls and sat on her bed, picking up a book and engulfing herself in it, to keep her mind from what lied ahead.

Well that's it for this one! Frog Lady Obaasan, be proud as this is the FIRST story I have completely finished on my own will. Celebrate!! As a celebration gift, everyone who comments gets a free intercookie (imaginary cookies taste the best). Don't forget to comment! I NEED COMMENTS!!! Also, please R+R my other stories.

Goodbye and Arigatou gozaiamasu!

Asami Matsuda. Writer of 'Hinata's troubles.'


End file.
